Wherever It May Lead
by Mirkwoodbaseballchick
Summary: The Moriquendi were cursed among those of the Eldar and were not accepted by others. Because of their deeds, Anarrima was promised to aid the Dunedain when she came of age to redeem the race of the Moriquendi... will their deeds be redemmed? Will Middle-e
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer*- I own NOTHING of Tolkein's... the man is a genius. Anything associated with his work is obviously not mine. Lines from the movies are property of New Line Cinema.  
  
"Wait for me!" Anarrima yelled running after the young prince who darted across the empty clearing.  
  
"Hurry up, Anarrima," Legolas yelled back, keeping the same pace as before.  
  
The Last Alliance had been victorious on overthrowing Sauron and Mordor was utterly forgotten, its evils vanquished from Middle earth. Mirkwood's shadow of darkness was gone and once again the two young elf children were allowed to roam the lands of Mirkwood.  
  
"Please wait Legolas! I do not know the way like you do," she stopped, having lost the prince through the large thicket of trees.  
  
Anarrima had lived in Mirkwood for only a few years now, since the spring of the New Year. Her father had sent her to be in the care of King Thranduil when he joined the Last Alliance under the command of Gil-Galad. Despite the short time they had known each other, Legolas and Anarrima became great friends and were in the company of each other as much as possible.  
  
"Great," she muttered looking around through the forest. Though female elves were quick to panic in such situations, Anarrima, however, was not a normal female elf. She was a descendent of the Moriquendi, skilled and wise they were. The 'Dark Elves' they were often called.  
  
In the days of old, the Moriquendi fell under the power of Morgoth and Sauron the Deceiver. Morgoth promised them full power over all the Firstborn, in return that they serve him in the fight against the Valar. Blind by their greed they followed him and all perished save for a few, including Anarrima and her family. In return for the redemption of the surviving Moriquendi, Anarrima was promised by her father to the Dunedain when she was of age, to become a Ranger and protect all of Middle earth.  
  
"You ignorant Prince, where are you?" she cried out, searching past the small clearing; her silver eyes glancing across the clearing for Legolas with her dark tresses blowing in the breeze. "when I find you, you shall not like the consequences."  
  
But just as she turned to go back to the palace she suddenly heard something drop from a tree behind her. As quick as the sound came she unsheathed the dagger at her waist and held it to the throat of the figure on the ground.  
  
A pair of ice blue eyes stared back at her, the mirth and playfulness melted away and was replaced with surprise. He sucked in a nervous breath as he felt the cold steel tip press against his skin.  
  
"Surprise..." Legolas whispered and gave a nervous smile. " Did I scare you Ana?"  
  
The fear in Anarrima's eyes disappeared as relief flooded over her when she realized it was Legolas, and not a foul goblin as she expected. "What in the name of Eru were you thinking?" she asked, helping the prince to his feet and sheathing her dagger.  
  
"Just a test," he stated as they began their walk back to the palace gardens. Passing the clearing Legolas picked out the leaves and twigs from his hair and looked at Ana.  
  
"A test for what?" she asked, still annoyed at him, "Oh, pray tell! What would the Prince of Mirkwood need to test me on?"  
  
"Just a test on how you would react in such a situation, " Legolas smiled at her.  
  
" Did I pass?" she asked now with interest.  
  
"I would say so, mellon," he replied mirthfully, seeing how she wasn't angry anymore.  
  
"Well I certainly hope so, because if you did not the look on your face surely did," Anarrima laughed at the playful look on his face and ran through the front gates of Mirkwood.  
  
They spent the rest of the day in the luscious green gardens, playing and laughing as they always did. As night fell they sat and watched the stars together, thinking about the future of the world.  
  
"Legolas," Ana began, "why do the stars shine so bright?" Anarrima asked, looking at the sky, which seemed to wink back at her and play with the moonlight.  
  
"To guide us, through the darkest of our days," Legolas answered, brushing his hand across the cool green grass which illuminated in the starlight. "But I have always wondered," he began as he gazed at her, "do you ever wish to see Valinor? To walk its glittering shores and live for all eternity in never-ending happiness?"  
  
Anarrima sat pondering his question for some time, remembering the stories of the Undying Lands her father had told her. The stories were magnificent! He would tell her about the great halls of Mandos, the thrones of Manwe and Varda atop Taniquentil in Arda, and how the waters always run clear and cool.  
  
"I do wish to see it," she said, lying back and looking at the stars once again. "I wish to see the elves we hear in the tales of old, to feel the soft breeze on my face, and sit under the golden trees forever."  
  
Legolas just smiled and laid down beside her, thinking about the day that they both would sail over the seas to that place of undying beauty and eternal happiness. 


	2. Ch2

As the years went on, it seemed that the friendship between Legolas and Anarrima became stronger and stronger. Even so, the King grew very fond of her as well as all who lived in the kingdom. But finally the year came of Anarrima's coming of age ceremony, all too soon for her liking. It was to take place in the great Palace Ballroom, where Legolas' ceremony was held. The mood around Mirkwood at that time had been joyous. "The Prince shall take his rightful place on the throne" was heard all throughout the halls of the palace.  
  
Though the mood around the palace was much as it was at Legolas' ceremony, there was much sorrow also. Anarrima was to leave Mirkwood to begin her training as one of the Rangers.  
  
The night before, though, Anarrima could not sleep at all. What kept her awake were the thoughts of the ceremony, and how hard it would be to leave everything behind. Mirkwood had become her home. What haunted her the most was the thought of telling Legolas goodbye. They had grown up together. Everything they did they always did together.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"There is no one, come on," Legolas stated, searching the room for any of the elders. Finding no one, he motioned for Anarrima to enter the room.  
  
Holding the tiny bottle Anarrima tiptoed silently into the King's study chamber. Looking around cautiously she handed the tiny bottle to Legolas.  
  
"Go check the hallway," he whispered to her. Ana nodded and glided to the door, popping her head out to check the hallways.  
  
As Anarrima kept guard, Legolas untwisted the cap on the tiny bottle and poured the ink into the King's cup of tea. When a small amount of the contents had been emptied, Legolas stirred the liquid and screwed the lid back on and placed the bottle in the pocket of his tunic.  
  
"Alright, done!" he declared. He took Anarrima's hand and dragged her out of the chamber with him. They headed out of the Palace and into the gardens. It took all they had to keep from letting out loud fits of laughter as they approached the giant stone fountain in the middle of the gardens. When they were a safe distance from the front courtyard they both burst out laughing, holding on to each other to keep from falling over.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Anarrima smiled at the memory and laughed softly at the image their prank created, King Thranduil and his stained black teeth. A tear slid down her cheek at the memories of the years she had shared with Legolas. Outside she could hear the rain begin to fall. As the lightning flashed outside her window she climbed out of bed and left her chamber. Walking down the hallway she memorized all she could through the flashes of light. Even after thousands of years the majesty of King Thranduil's Halls still amazed her. The ceiling arched what seemed hundreds of feet above her. All along the walls were great statues of the elven kings of old. Her footsteps echoed lightly as she stopped in front of Legolas' chamber door.  
  
She reached for the knob and turned it slowly. She pushed the large wooden door open and held her breath as it creaked. Anarrima stood in the doorway and took in the vision she saw. There he was, her best friend, her lifelong companion, sleeping peacefully. He lay on his back, soft white sheets covered him only to his waist. His chest slowly rose up an down in perfect rhythm to the rain beating on the window. The lightning flashes turned his golden hair into a flowing stream of silver that spilled across the pillow. It was in this moment that she realized he wasn't the little elf he used to be, he was much older, a Prince, a warrior.  
  
Anarrima went to his bed and slipped under the covers beside him. Glancing over at him, grazing the back of her palm against his soft, warm cheek. She then turned to face the window, tears in her eyes to watch the rain fall down.  
  
"Can't sleep," Legolas whispered with his eyes still closed. He knew she had tried to sneak in without waking him, she had always come to him when it rained at night. He also knew her scent better than anyone. She smelled like wildflowers in the Spring.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you," Anarrima whispered back still facing the window, forcing back her tears. She whinsed at the sound of her voice, she knew he wasn't fooled no matter how hard she tried. But the last thing she wanted him to see was her cry. It was one of those weaknesses that females possessed in which Anarrima hated.  
  
As her closest friend he could always sense her distress, and it tore at his heart. Pulling her close to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her ear.  
  
"We have been friends for a very long time," he whispered with sincerity. "Why do you fear the future?"  
  
"I'm afraid," she began, "I'm afraid of where this road I take might lead, that the stars will not shine for me."  
  
Legolas frowned at her answer. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt about leaving. he sighed as he listened to the thunder roll through the lands. "You should always trust your star, you never know where it may lead you. Now get some sleep, mellon."  
  
Anarrima nodded and closed her eyes. While the rain played a melody on the window she fell asleep in Legolas' arms. 


	3. Ch3

Morning dawned bright and early, the late night storm clouds chased away by the soft breeze. The sun's warm rays flooded into the room, and the song of the birds could be heard. Anarrima opened her eyes. Soon she was reminded of where she was actually was, feeling the warm, firm embrace that Legolas still gave her. It amazed her how safe she felt in his arms; all her fears and troubles seemed to melt away when he was around. Not wanting it to end just yet she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He smelled like the forest after a summer rain.  
  
"How was your night?" A soft voice questioned, she felt a hand softly stroke her head. Ana looked up to see Legolas smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Well, seeing as how I'm not that found of thunderstorms at all," she began, "but then again being here with you," she smiled back, "wonderful. I don't ever want to leave."  
  
"Nor do I wish to let you," he said with a sigh, "but we knew this day would come, and long has it awaited you. Your destiny is at hand."  
  
Anarrima felt the pain bite bitterly at her chest. He was right. She was meant to do this. Reluctantly she released her hold on Legolas and slid out of the bed, her soft gown flowing after her. Slowly she walked to the window and gazed out at the scene of the Palace courtyard. It seemed all the elves were in a rush, no doubt preparing for her ceremony.  
  
"I have feared this day for so long. For all of those of my kin who have come before me, for all their wrongdoings, now I am to redeem them. How am I to do this alone?" She questioned to the morning air. The wind played with her hair as her eyes became misty. Curse her weakness! It always seemed to get the best of her at the worst of times.  
  
Legolas climbed out of the bed and made his way to Anarrima. He hated seeing her this way. Her will was of the strongest he had ever known, on some occasions more so than his. It pained him to see her shatter like this, like a fragile jewel.  
  
Anarrima felt a gentle hand comfort her with a small squeeze of her shoulder and then join her at the window.  
  
"Ana, do you remember the stories my father used to tell us? About Fingon the Valiant and his battle with Gothmog the dragon?"  
  
Anarrima nodded and rested her head on the windowsill. "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Fingon was given a chance to change the world, just as you have. He did not choose to linger where his life would he wasted and wane for eternity in regret. He left his fear behind and did what he had to do. Ana, you have this same choice to make."  
  
The choices ran through her mind over and over again. The Dunedain were the bravest who walked the lands of Middle earth. Was she worthy enough to bear the name of a Ranger? Would she ever be accepted?  
  
"I am not capable of such glory," Anarrima whispered to the wind.  
  
"Not capable? Is that what you believe?" Legolas stared at her in disbelief. It amazed him how stubborn this girl could be. How could she so openly deny herself?  
  
"Ana, If I believed for even one second that you are not capable of being amongst the most honorable and most skilled warriors in these lands," his eyes softened a bit when her troubled haze met his, " I would not be standing here beside you asking that you so this. I believe in you."  
  
At his last words it felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off of her. She was capable of becoming a Ranger. She could change the world. Anarrima smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I am going to change the world!" she said as he held her.  
  
Legolas welcomed her embrace with a smile of his own. He had seen in her the personal victory. Her decision was made. "I know you will, mellon."  
  
Anarrima pulled away to look into his shining eyes and smiled again. "Legolas, thank you."  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"Being here for me."  
  
He smiled his boyish little grin. "I will always be here for you."  
  
A small knock came at the door and Legolas gave them permission to enter. One of the Palace maidens entered.  
  
"Good morning Prince," she smiled and bowed.  
  
"Good morning Makaila," Legolas smiled with his greeting.  
  
"Lady Anarrima, there is someone here who wishes to see you," Makaila stepped from the doorway. A tall, dark-haired elf entered. He was dressed in fine clothing and his silver eyes shined in the sunlight. He looked much in the liked of Elrond Half-lives of Milagros.  
  
Anarrima looked on in disbelief and shock. "Father?" 


	4. Ch4

Anarrima could hardly move, hardly breath or utter a word. The man who stood before her she had not seen since he left to join the Last Alliance; 2000 years ago. He held out his arms for her. Her first reaction was to run, run to him and once again feel the touch of a loving father. But there she stood beside Legolas, unmoved.  
  
"Anarrima, my child. I have missed you so much."  
  
"Why did you not send word of your safety? For so long I feared that you were taken by darkness." Anarrima could feel the tears sting at her eyes but she held them back.  
  
"Ana, the only reason I sent no word was because," he hesitated, not knowing whether to finish or not, "because I was not sure I would return immediately," he replied finally, placing his arms back at his side realizing that he might not have chosen the best words in that answer.  
  
"You lie!" Anarrima shouted in anger and hurt. "The ONLY reason you sent no word to me was because you never wanted to come back for me!"  
  
Legolas was shocked. He had never seen Anarrima lose control over her emotions like this. He took her hand into his to try and calm her down, wanting her to realize he was behind her always.  
  
"And you know what?" she continued. "I'm glad you never came back. I would not trade a single minute that I have spent here in Mirkwood for you. My time here will always be the best years of my life!"  
  
The man was becoming very angry with her. "Obviously your mind has been spoiled by this boy here. You have lost all honor in being of our elf kind," he said, disgust pouring from every word.  
  
Not only did the anger and fury spark brighter in her eyes, Legolas felt the fire in his heart burn too. Anarrima had had enough. She started towards the man but Legolas grabbed her by the waist to prevent her. "Ana, no! Do not lower yourself to that."  
  
It felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest; she was furious. She stood, letting the feel of Legolas' arms calm her racing heartbeat. Finally when she regained control of herself, she spoke. "Your words are poison!"  
  
Legolas released his hold and Anarrima stormed past her father, not giving him so much as a look. Entering her room she slammed the door and proceeded to dress for the feast. "Can this day get any worse!?" she screamed to the air. "Ai Elbereth, I give my word. If I see him again I will give him a black eye such to match his black heart!"  
  
Legolas stood staring at this elf who called himself a father to Anarrima. What, Legolas thought, would make this man say such words to his own daughter, whether she was wrong in being angry or not. Either way he would stand beside her and fight for her.  
  
"How can you say such things to her?" Legolas demanded as his eyes narrowed on the man. It took all the will power he had not to strangle the elf where he stood.  
  
"She is no longer worthy of being a Moriquendi, much less an elf," the man spat back.  
  
"She is more worthy of being an elf than you ever will!" Legolas replied with just as much force and emotion.  
  
With that the elf turned and left, having heard enough from the Prince. Outside the room stood King Thranduil and Aragorn of the Dunedain, both had heard the whole confrontation. They had come to introduce Anarrima to Aragorn personally. As the elf disappeared down the hallway they entered Legolas' room.  
  
Legolas' blue eyes still flashed with fury and rage as the King stepped through the doorway, the tension could still be felt in the air.  
  
"Father, did you hear his words? He had no right to say those things to her. He..." Legolas said trying to regain control of his emotions.  
  
"Yes my son, I heard what he said and that will not be forgiven," the King said with sincerity. "Anarrima means a lot to both of us but right now she needs you for comfort the most," Thranduil went to Legolas and embraced him tightly. He could not even imagine how a father could treat his only daughter the way Anarrima's did.  
  
"Now," the King began, pulling away from Legolas, "the only thing I ask is that you dress before you go to her... unless you plan on attending the feast like this." The King laughed and left the room.  
  
Legolas looked down at himself, realizing that he wore no top, but only his leggings. "Oh, right."  
  
"I will leave you so you can dress," Aragorn said and left after the King. He had meant to introduce himself to Legolas as well but understood that the Prince had other duties.  
  
Legolas quickly dressed in his formal attire and made his way to Anarrima's room. As he approached her door he stopped and listened intently. She was singing.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
He stood there for a while, listening to her voice pour out all her emotions. It tore at him that she felt so sad and alone. With her song still in his head he knocked softly on her door.  
  
Anarrima was just brushing her hair when she heard a knock at her door. At her bid the door opened and Legolas entered.  
  
"What, no dress?" He asked with a playful look on his face, trying to set a positive mood.  
  
Anarrima smiled and laughed looking down at her green and brown tunic. "Now you know me better than that." Since she was to leave Mirkwood at sundown with Aragorn she decided to wear a tunic and not be burdened by a dress. Besides, she never liked wearing dresses anyway. "You look handsome Legolas."  
  
"And you look absolutely wonderful Ana," Legolas replied in all honesty. She could be tattered and dirty and still be beautiful in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she said and blushed but failed miserably in trying to hide it, seeing that all-too-familiar boyish grin he flashed. "I'm sorry about that display earlier..."  
  
"Ana, you have no reason to apologize. You had every right to be angry. And I want you to always remember," he took her in his arms and held her tight, looking straight into her eyes," I will always be here for you, when you return. You are never alone."  
  
Ana rested her head against his shoulder and nodded her head. "I will."  
  
They released their embrace and headed to the Palace Ballroom for the ceremony feast. 


	5. Ch5

The feast was magnificent. The harvest that year provided the most plentiful fruits Mirkwood ever had. There were meats, breads, fruit, lembas (of course) and the wine flowed like water.  
  
The atmosphere was joyous and merry. It was quickly forgotten that Anarrima was to leave after all was finished. There was singing and dancing and much laughter. The torches, unlit, hung on the walls as the sunlight lit up the ballroom.  
  
At the table in the front sat King Thranduil, Legolas and Anarrima to his right and Aragorn to his left. When all ate their fill they took to telling their stories of each other. Both Legolas and Anarrima found the company of Aragorn very inviting; he was indeed an honorable guest. The King was lavished in the green and golds of Mirkwood, a silver circlet graced his brow and his golden hair styled in the fashion of the wood elves. It was obvious where the Prince acquired al his attributes from.  
  
"...and then Anarrima somehow locked herself in her closet." Legolas finished with a grin. The table was in fits of laughter as Ana turned bright red with embarrassment. She remembered that day well.  
  
She wanted to get Legolas back for putting hot wax on her hairbrush earlier that day, so she hid in her closet and awaited until he entered her room. When she heard him enter, she went to open the closet doors but they were locked! she pushed and pulled at the doors, much to the amusement of Legolas. King Thranduil had to retrieve one of the maidens to unlock the closet.  
  
Hours were spent listening to stories, mostly about the misadventures of Anarrima. Soon the feast ended and the sun began to sink behind the horizon. The sky changed from cool blue to the familiar shades of red and gold. The King stood from his chair, cup of wine held in the air. All the other elves, including Legolas and Aragorn, held their cups of wine in the air for the toast.  
  
"We are here to celebrate the coming of age of one of our own. Today we do not celebrate Anarrima the Moriquendi, but Anarrima of Mirkwood," the King announced and held his drink high. All followed in raising their drinks and Thranduil beaconed Anarrima to stand and join him.  
  
"You have a home here and are always welcome. You are like a daughter to me and my heart will forever be open to you. This is to you, Anarrima of the Dunedain," the King finished his drink as an applause rang out among the Ballroom. Anarrima finished her wine as well then was pulled into a tight embrace by Legolas. The feast ended.  
  
Out at the stables Anarrima was preparing her horse, Dimrost, for her journey. Her hands fumbled and slipped as she tried to tie the reins on. Her frustrations grew as she failed each time she tried.  
  
"Let me help," a voice called out from behind her. A pair of strong hands grabbed the reins from her uneasy hands and proceeded to finish readying the horse. Anarrima looked up to see those familiar sapphire eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he finished up on Dimrost. He stroked its mane and spoke to it in elvish, asking it to keep Anarrima safe on their journey.  
  
"Just a little nervous," she responded, watching the setting sun. For all that she knew, this could be the last sunset she might see at home in Mirkwood. Home. She had a home now, one she could call her own.  
  
"You were trained by me in the arts of battle, you have nothing to worry about," he jested, fingering the arrows in her quiver.  
  
"I know," she smiled looking at the ground. It was true, Legolas had taught her everything from wielding the elven daggers to achieving deadly aim with the bow and arrow.  
  
"Ana," he began as he lifted her chin to meet her eyes, "our paths will cross again and when they do we, we will travel it together."  
  
"Where? Where will that path lead us?" She asked as he took her hand.  
  
"Wherever it may lead."  
  
As the sun sank lower in the west and the wind blew softly, they both left the stables with Dimrost trotting slowly behind.  
  
At the gates of Mirkwood Aragorn and Anarrima mounted their horses and all were there to see them depart.  
  
"Be careful during the night, evil creatures still roam these lands," the King said to Aragorn and bid him farewell, placing his hand over his chest. Then Thranduil went to Anarrima upon Dimrost, who was speaking to Legolas. They were laughing together as they always did.  
  
"Well Anarrima, your time has finally come. May the blessings of the Valar speed you on your way. Namaarie," the King gave his graces to her, then stepped aside.  
  
Legolas took something from the pocket of his tunic and reached for Anarrima's hand. As he held her palm up he placed something small there, then closed her hand over it. "I want you to have this."  
  
Anarrima opened her hand and marveled at the trinket he had placed there. It was a silver band with elvish markings all along the outside. She slipped it on her finger and whispered the words that were on the ring. "When I look to the stars, there I will see you."  
  
"Namaarie, melamin," Legolas bid farewell. The moon had appeared behind the clouds and sparkled in Anarrima's eyes. He wanted so much to just beg her to stay and not leave, but he smiled softly to hide his discontent.  
  
"Namaarie, Prince," Anarrima replied and gave Legolas one last look. Aragorn turned his horse and rode through the gate into the forest. As the trumpets rang out through Mirkwood, Anarrima turned Dimrost and eased him into a gallop.  
  
Her last look said everything words could not, and yet he understood. It was hard enough knowing she had to leave, but it was almost unbearable watching her go. He knew he would see her again, it was just a matter of when. As these last thoughts crossed his minds Anarrima disappeared into the forest. She was gone. 


	6. Ch6

The forest of Mirkwood was dark and dense and neither Aragorn nor Anarrima could see very far in front of them. The trees seemed to close in on them slowly, very slowly. They could feel that eyes all around them as their horses trotted along. Feeling a chill run through her, she pulled her cloak close around her and kept her elven dagger ready at her side.  
  
"The air is so close and suffocating," Aragorn said, searching the surroundings and listening intently. "It feels as if an evil is spreading, like a shadow over the land."  
  
" Do we stop?" Anarrima inquired looking around the forest. Her silver eyes swept through the trees like a hunter searching its prey.  
  
"No, we do not stop until dawn. Our company is awaiting us at the Great River," Aragorn said and returned his gaze forward. So on they went.  
  
Most of the night brought them little trouble. Knowing those lands well Anarrima was leading them to the Old Forest Road, which lead out of Mirkwood and straight to the Great River Anduin.  
  
"Your skills are very sharp," Aragorn commented. "A fine Ranger you will make."  
  
Ana looked down from the path ahead, grateful that the elvish cloak she wore hid her well from unfriendly eyes. "Not everyone agrees with you."  
  
"There was a presence about your father that was dark and mysterious," Aragorn admitted quietly. "He felt so... distant."  
  
"That was not my father," she said. "Those were not his words."  
  
" Do not let false words weigh your heart," Aragorn began, "even if those words come from the mouth of someone you love."  
  
Anarrima lifted her gaze from the ground to meet Aragorn's eyes. She held so much honor for this man and yet she hadn't known him but for only a day. She smiled at him, realizing the truth in his words.  
  
"Lord Elrond has taught you much in the lore of elven wisdom," she jested and Aragorn gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Yes he has."  
  
Legolas sat under a mallorn tree, gazing off into the deep forest. It had only been hours since Anarrima departed but it felt like so much longer. Though the moon and stars persuaded him to sleep, Legolas was restless. The leaves rustled in the breeze and his own thoughts reminded him of all the years Ana spent in Mirkwood. He remembered the first time he saw her. She was so different from anything he had ever seen; even if he was too young to realize it at the time. A Moriquendi; they were supposed to be evil, but she didn't seem evil at all. An unlikely and uncommon friend she was indeed. To pass the time until dawn he decided to take a walk around the palace gardens.  
  
On they went through Mirkwood, each hour bringing them closer to the clearing of the forest. Though confident they could make it without trouble, Anarrima still kept a sharp lookout for anything and everything.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, sensing something evil about them. She pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and placed it to the bow. Looking down at the arrow against the string she smiled to herself, these were Legolas' arrows. 'Stubborn elf,' she thought, 'he must have replaced them when I wasn't looking.' Her elven senses perked up once again when that evil feeling returned and became stronger.  
  
"Aragorn, do you feel that?"  
  
"I do," he replied, unsheathing his sword and unmounting his horse. Growing up in Imladris he knew better than anyone to trust the elves when danger is sensed.  
  
Anarrima unmounted Dimrost and pulled her hood off and readied herself for what they may face. All the forest fell quiet. No sound was heard, no wind blew. As if a large shadow crept through the trees it appeared before them. It stood high above them, menacing and deadly. Eight legs supported his huge, swelled body. This spider of Mirkwood had found its evening meal. 


	7. Ch7

The beast was poised to attack, venom dripping from its giant fangs. It hissed as it inched its way towards Aragorn. Without thinking twice Anarrima released the arrow aimed at the spider, piercing its body. The beast was temporarily stunned, giving Aragorn the chance to attack. He dug his sword deep into the giant's stomach. It reared back, thick black blood pouring from its wound. With what strength it had it swiped at Aragorn with its giant legs, knocking him off his feet.  
  
Then it turned its attention to Anarrima. As she pulled her daggers from their sheathe it pounced on her, sending her staggering to the ground. Dimrost neighed as she watched helplessly. There it hovered over her, ready to paralyze in one single bite. In the blink of an eye it plunged its poison-filled fangs at her.  
  
Doing the only thing she could do she slashed her daggers at its neck. Finding their mark the daggers cut at the thick skin. Suddenly with its powerful legs it pinned her arms down to the ground above her head. With Anarrima now defenseless it prepared to strike again. Aragorn was just regaining his composure when the unthinkable happened.  
  
When the Palace Gardens gave him no comfort Legolas took refuge in one of the strong mallorn trees where he and Anarrima used to play in when they were children. Legolas managed to fall into an uneasy sleep just before the early hours of dawn. He slowly began to open his eyes as the sun began to rise in the east.  
  
Anarrima was trapped, her arms were pinned and no matter how much she kicked she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes, hoping one day to see her dear friend Legolas again in the Undying Lands. Already she could smell the spider's awful stench.  
  
Soon she felt a warmth spread about her; Ana thought she was dead. As the hours of dawn broke the sun began to creep above the trees. The spider hissed as the sun's rays burned its flesh. Quickly it escaped back into the deep shadows of the forest. Anarrima lay still on the ground, her wrists bleeding where the creature held its strong grip on her. Slowly, but painfully she began to sit up.  
  
"Anarrima?" Aragorn sheathed his sword and ran to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I HATE SPIDERS!!!" She screamed to the air around them. "Curse those vial creatures to the fiery pits of Mordor!"  
  
She sheathed her daggers and examined her wrists, noticing the fine details from the dagger handles imbedded into her palms from the force the spider held. "I'm not hurt," she said getting up and brushing herself off. She winced at the pain in her wrists but kept it mostly to herself. "We can make it to the Great River by midday if we move quickly."  
  
"Are you sure you are not hurt?" Aragorn asked, grabbing the reins to his horse that was found with grazing some ways away.  
  
Anarrima mounted Dimrost and gave a small smirk. "It would take far more than a mere spider to sway the will of a Moriquendi." She tucked away her daggers and rode off through the forest.  
  
"An interesting Ranger she will make indeed," he grinned and rode after her.  
  
By midday Anarrima and Aragorn reached the Great River and was met with the company of the Dunedain. As they rode up all the Rangers marveled at her, a female she was indeed and a warrior all the same.  
  
"This is Anarrima of Mirkwood. She has come to help us keep peace in Middle earth." Aragorn introduced her to the curious Rangers.  
  
"She is an elf..." one of the men commented from where he sat on his horse. "The wood elves cannot be trusted."  
  
"She is no wood elf," a tall dark man jumped off his horse and came forward to look at Anarrima. His clothes were tattered and dirty and had an ill- favored look about him. The words he spoke were cold. "She has none of the qualities of one from Mirkwood. In fact..." he said with spite," she looks more like one of the Dark Elves, a Moriquendi."  
  
"Moriquendi..." whispered the other men in disbelief. "She will betray us!"  
  
"Anarrima is here to redeem the evils of her forefathers, she will do no such thing as betray us," Aragorn told them and went to one of the men who had traveled from the city of Gondor.  
  
"What news from Gondor Theodred?" Aragorn asked the young man. Though being the son of a king he was proud to serve Aragorn and the Rangers.  
  
"We are needed in Osgiliath," Theodred informed him. All the men were ready to ride out and awaited Aragorn's command and awaited his decision.  
  
"Then we will leave at once," Aragorn said and led the Dunedain on their way to the city of men. Out in the distance the storm clouds began to build as the company rode off through the Misty Mountains. 


	8. Ch8

On they trudged through the rain, the lightning lighting up the sky. Anarrima and Dimrost had little problems traveling through the mud. The others, however, sunk deeper and deeper into the mud with each step they took. As the hours of riding went on she wrapped her cloak around her and headed down the path.  
  
Night began to fall and the thunderstorm still rolled on. Aragorn decided that it was better to rest for the night and hope that the storm will pass before dawn. So they found a place near a rocky ledge that would keep them dry through the night and made camp. Tents were set up and a small fire in each kept them warm.  
  
While the other men shared their respective tents, Anarrima had her own. Restless, she began to write a letter to Legolas.  
  
Legolas was kept relatively busy with duties from the Palace. Sure he thought about Anarrima a lot, she was his closest and dearest friend and was never far away from his mind but matters of the Palace became first priority.  
  
One day while in his room stringing his bow, a messenger came with a letter. In the back of his mind he thought the worst, that Anarrima was dead, but he knew better than to think like that. When the messenger left Legolas opened the letter to find it was from Anarrima. See  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I hope you have been well, mellamin. Already the skills you taught me have been put to use. During the day my mind is occupied with my duties as a Ranger but the nights are lonely. When it rains it seems to always remind me of you. Dimrost misses you too. She nods and neighs at the very mention of your name. I wish to see you again soon, but I know that your duties as Prince keep you busy as well.  
  
Namaarie,  
  
Anarrima  
  
A smile crossed Legolas' face as he read her note. Even miles away she could bring him hope through her simple words. He then folded the note and placed it in the front pocket of his tunic. Looking back out the window he noticed the stars twinkling in the sky, as if they were winking at him. Ana would be just fine.  
  
On 3 days of travel the Dunedain arrived at Osgiliath where hoards of orcs and goblins were battling the men of the city. The walls were being sieged and overrun. In the distance Mt. Doom could be seen spewing out ash and fire.  
  
"Sauron has returned," Anarrima whispered to herself as she took in the sight of the black mountain. "Mordor has awoken."  
  
As they came to the furthest side of the city, the captain of the men upon the wall came running toward the Rangers. Blood was streaming from the gash on his head and his sword was stained black with orc blood. All his arrows were spent and his men were being slaughtered.  
  
"Aragorn, your help is sorely needed. Our defense upon the wall is failing and my men won't last. We need your best archers," the captain said as orc horns rang outside the city. The host was growing larger as reinforcements came from Mordor.  
  
"Theodred, you and Anarrima lead the Rangers to defend the wall. You are my most accurate marksmen and your aim deadly. I will go to Gondor and gather more soldiers. But whatever happens, do not let the enemy through the gates of the city." Aragorn gave his orders and turned and left the city.  
  
Theodred led them to the walls where they took their positions and aided in the defense. The men that were still alive looked weary and near defeat. But their hopes were rekindled when they beheld the sight of the Dunedain. Anarrima was a wonder to them, for it had been long years since one of the Eldar set foot in Osgiliath, but to see a female elf as a Ranger was one thing they thought they would never see. Anarrima pulled on of the city's men aside.  
  
"Get the seriously wounded to the healers immediately. Gather as many healthy men as you can and barricade the entrance."  
  
The man's eyes widened when he noticed her ears; they were pointed! "You... you are an elf?"  
  
"Go now!" She urged and the man ran off.  
  
"Keep them back!" Theodred yelled and Anarrima took aim at the advancing enemy. "Tangado haid! [Hold your positions!] At his word the Rangers fired their arrows, taking down the first wave of orcs.  
  
For hours they fought the army from Mordor, guarding the city at all costs. When all her arrows were spent Anarrima pulled out her daggers and proceeded in killing any orc or goblin that stood in her way. "Theodred, stay on the wall!"  
  
All around her men were dying at the hands of the enemy. The sight was terrible to behold. Everywhere they lay, the result of such raw hatred. Lost in the moment of that realization, Anarrima suddenly felt a sharp pain in her thigh. The poisoned arrow hit her flush; the creature that shot her gave a hideous grin. Ignoring the pain in her leg she took one giant swing with her dagger, the orc's head fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
The pain was nearly unbearable, but she had to fight. The men of Osgiliath, even the people of Middle earth depended on her to. Backing off the wall for a moment, she had to remove the arrow as soon as possible. She placed one of her blades between her teeth. She took a deep breath, counted to three, and pulled the arrow out of her leg. An agonizing scream escaped her, despite having the blade to avoid it. Her jaw clenched and her vision blurred. Tears fell from her closed eyes. Many moments passed before the pain subsided. She took the dagger from her teeth and examined the arrow. It dripped with blood and poison. She snapped it in half and threw it aside.  
  
Anarrima limped back to the wall, it would not stand long as their defenses were nearly spent. Theodred and the other Rangers were overrun with orcs and they were closing in on her as well. "We cannot last any longer," she stated as the enemy began to flood over the wall.  
  
Defeat was near at hand when all through the land horns could be heard. Riding through the city was Aragorn with more than 2,000 Gondorian soldiers. 


	9. Ch9

The Gondorian soldiers drove the orcs back beyond the Grey Mountains, back to Mordor. Everyone cheered in victory. Anarrima was exhausted and her leg ached terribly. Her daggers were stained black and all her arrows were gone. She was battered and bruised but most importantly, she was alive.  
  
Gathering herself she went to find the other Rangers, grieved when she came upon one lying among the dead. Near the gates of the city she found Theodred talking with Aragorn and Faramir, captain of Gondor. Grasping Aragorn by the shoulder she gave a small smile.  
  
"Always one for a grand entrance?" Anarrima jested. Going to Theodred she clasped him on the shoulder, grateful he survived the battle.  
  
Looking down at Annarima's leg Theodred noticed the blood stains on her leggings. "What happened?"  
  
"Just a little mishap with an orc arrow. Nothing more," she answered quickly. She hated it when others were so concerned with small, insignificant battle wounds.  
  
"Just to be safe you should go get it wrapped." Theodred said.  
  
"I will be fine!" Annarima interjected. She was an elf, she didn't need the care of humans to help her heal.  
  
"We will not be on our way until you do," Aragorn added firmly. He knew that Mordor orcs poisoned their weapons; poison that could easily kill even one of the elfkind.  
  
After a sharp look at Aragorn she turned and left for the healer of the Osgiliath. Walking through the city she observed all the women and children who were returning to their homes. They looked so helpless and so afraid. In front of the healer's room she was stopped by a woman and her child. They were dirty and ragged, much like herself, but they were smiling. The woman took Anarrima's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Bless you, milady. Bless the elves and the Dunedain," the woman cried as she held Anarrima's hand still.  
  
Anarrima was speechless. Her actions were never acknowledged like this. She never thought of the people she was protecting and fighting for. Simply enough, she was touched. Finding her voice she smiled, her silver eyes showing all the true wisdom of the Eldar.  
  
"May Eru bless you and your family."  
  
The woman smiled again and went to her home.  
  
After leaving the healer's chamber she headed back to the city gates where the remaining Rangers gathered. Anarrima's led was wrapped with cloth, along with her left shoulder. The burials were to begin. The men of Osgiliath and the Rangers who died in the fight were buried together on a hill outside the city. Anarrima named the hill Amon-Apononar in the Sindarin tongue, Hill of Men in the common tongue. "Hiro hyn hîdh, ab 'wanath." She whispered her prayer to the Valar and sang a lament in remembrance. Then the carcasses of the orcs and goblins were piled up and burned.  
  
For years Anarrima and the other Dunedain traveled the realms of Middle earth. They traveled to Gondor and Lothlorien, Rivendell and even the Shire, realm of the Halflings. Theodred returned to Rohan, to aid the Rohirrim. Anarrima loved all these places, each beautiful in their own unique way. She loved speaking with the hobbits. They were lively and welcomed the Rangers to their land.  
  
One day Aragorn received a message from Rivendell that his presence was requested at a secret council that Elrond Halfelven was holding, a council whose purpose was strictly confidential to those not in attendance. The One Ring had been found by Gandalf the Wizard. After receiving the message he stopped and explained the news to the others.  
  
"Lord Elrond is holding a council representing all the free peoples of Middle earth, and I have been asked to be there. Anarrima, I need you to go to Lothlorien and aid them in any way you can..."  
  
"Why do you send an Avari to do the job of a man?!" Borthan demanded. He still didn't trust Anarrima in the dealings of the Rangers.  
  
Anarrima had enough of this man. She dismounted Dimrost and walked to Borthan, her silver eyes flamed with anger. "And you think you could do any better than I? I have spent years as your companion and you still do not trust me?"  
  
"You are nothing but a woman," Borthan spat.  
  
Anarrima could feel her hand twitch with the urge to end his life with a single stroke from her dagger. Restraining herself she pulled her hood over her head and quickly mounted Dimrost. "When the prophecy comes true we will see who the weaker gender is."* With those words she rode off through the wilds to Lothlorien.  
  
After Anarrima rode off Aragorn gave Borthan a dark look. "The rest of you will go to Gondor. And Borthan," Aragorn said before heading off to Bree, "I would watch my words if I were you." With that he turned and left.  
  
"Legolas," the King said when his son entered the study. "Elrond Halfelven is holding a council in Rivendell and I wanted you to attend. You will leave today if you agree."  
  
"Yes, father," Legolas replied and turned to leave but was stopped by Thranduil's voice.  
  
"He has also requested that one of the Dunedain be in attendance as well."  
  
Legolas stopped dead in his tracks at the news. His hopes rose at the possibility of Anarrima's presence at the council. It had been years since he had heard from her. Thranduil smiled, as he knew exactly what crossed his son's mind. It was the only reason he would send his own son and not someone else.  
  
"Go on son," the King urged and returned to the book he was reading. Legolas left the study, packed his things and readied his horse Glingal. After bidding his father farewell he left Mirkwood for Imladris.  
  
*The prophecy was that a woman would slay the dreaded Witch King, and not a man. 


	10. Ch10

Aragorn's trip to Bree was eventful to say the least. While at the Prancing Pony he found the Ringbearer, a young hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. While he led Frodo and 3 other hobbits; Meriadoc, Peregrin and Samwise to Rivendell, the Nazgul attempted to take the Ring but failed. Frodo, however, made it to Imladris with the aid of Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond.  
  
Gandalf the Grey was there also, he was speaking with Elrond about the Ring, and the future of Middle earth.  
  
"The time of the elves is over, my people are leaving these shores," Elrond spoke with grief. "Who will you look to when we are gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches; they care nothing for the troubles of others."  
  
"It is in men that we should place our hope." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Men, men are weak," Elrond replied coldly. "I was there, Gandalf. I was there when the strength of men failed." He said as he replayed the memories of the decision of Isildur, his decision to take the Ring as his own. He gave on last look to Gandalf then left.  
  
Legolas arrived to Imladris with his company and looked about in wonder. It may have been the autumn of the elves but Rivendell would always be beautiful to him. He took Glingal to the stables and immediately went to find Anarrima. He searched everywhere in hopes of finding her there, but she was nowhere to be found. Still searching he ran into Aragorn in the Gardens, but she was not with him.  
  
"Is she not here?" Legolas asked in alarm.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas. She went to Lothlorien to aid the Lord and Lady when I departed for the council."  
  
Legolas' hope withered like a flower in winter's chill. He cast his eyes to the ground hiding the hurt in his gaze. The only thing that kept him from going insane was the thought of seeing his dearest friend again in Lothlorien. He only prayed that she didn't forget about him. "Is she well?"  
  
"As well as can be," Aragorn answered in truth. "Anarrima has a will that cannot be broken and she's as stubborn as anyone. But she knows now that as a Ranger, duty comes first." Estel placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, giving the prince comfort. "She misses you terribly. Though I can tell where she gets her skill with the daggers," he jested.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and smiled. "I know she is doing what is best for Middle earth. And I know that by the blessings of the Valar, I will see her again."  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond began. All sat before him, representing the people of their race. Frodo for the Halflings of the Shire; Gandalf for the Istari; Legolas for the elves; Gimli for the dwarves; Boromir of Gondor and Aragorn representing the race of men.  
  
"Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fail." Elrond stood from his throne and motioned toward the Halfling. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
The hobbit rose from his seat and walked to the center of the council. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small trinket and placed in on the stone.  
  
Legolas watched as the Ring was revealed to all who witnessed. That small ring would decide the fate of Middle earth. How could something so small, he thought, cause so much evil and hate? It called to him, spoke his name.  
  
"It is a gift," Boromir said, still entranced by the Ring, "a gift from the foes of Mordor, why not use it?" He stood and looked at all the faces about him. "Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are YOUR lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against them!"  
  
"We cannot wield it," Aragorn interrupted, "none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron. It has no other master!"  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked glaring at Aragorn.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas interjected and stood in the defense of Estel. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn is right," Gandalf stated before things got too far out of hand, "we cannot use it."  
  
"Then you have only one choice..... the Ring must be destroyed."  
  
So it was then that the Fellowship was formed. Nine walkers, to defeat the nine Nazgul. The quest was to take the Ring and cast it back into the fiery chasms of Mt. Doom, the one place it could be destroyed. Guided by Gandalf the company set out, on to Mordor where the shadows lie. 


	11. Ch11

Dimrost trotted quietly through the Golden Woods. Anarrima sat atop alert and ready. The sun was low in the sky and she knew the woods became a dangerous place in the darkness. But she was in the realm of the Lord and Lady, surely they have guards out at night, but would those elves recognize her?  
  
Darkness fell and her provisions were running low, so she took refuge for the night in one of the tall trees. Unmounting Dimrost she climbed up the tree onto one of the higher branches. As she sat there Dimrost wandered off to graze in a nearby field. The tree seemed to welcome Anarrima, its leaves rustled all around her. She could feel it protecting her from unfriendly eyes as the branches cradled her. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered and placed a hand against the cool, rough bark.  
  
Anarrima fingered the chain around her neck with Legolas' friendship ring on it. Since the battle at Osgiliath she always kept it near her heart. As the moon came out the ring seemed to glow brightly and illuminate her resting spot. With the soft flow of the Nimrodel in her ears she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
On their way to Mordor, the Fellowship stopped to rest by a rocky clef near the Misty Mountains. Gandalf sat in thought smoking his pipe, Boromir was with Merry and Pippin teaching them combat skills, and Legolas stood off as the lookout.  
  
"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said, "my cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome."  
  
"No, Gimli," Gandalf replied instantly, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."  
  
Suddenly Legolas spotted something on the horizon. It seemed to be a flock of birds. "But they seem so, unnatural," he thought.  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked as he noticed them also.  
  
"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said confidently.  
  
"It's moving fast, and against the wind," Boromir said as the flock came closer.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled to the others. "Hide!"  
  
Sam quickly put out the small fire as the others gathered everything up. The hobbits, humans, and the dwarf all hid beneath the clef as Legolas and Gandalf took refuge in the thick brush. The birds flew above them, circling and screeching. Finally as the birds disappeared the company emerged from their hiding places.  
  
"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said as he looked back as the birds disappeared, "the path itself is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas." All turned and stared at the ominous snow-capped mountains.  
  
Anarrima awoke just as the sun began to turn the sky a rich golden hue. The sight was unbelievable. "How could anything be so beautiful?" She asked the sky above her. But just as her mind began to stray off again she heard voices below her. She could tell by the tree that the voices were not those of enemies, but of elves.  
  
"This horse is not one of evil," one spoke holding Dimrost by her reins. He had golden hair and wore a grey cloak. His quiver was full and he held a bow in his hand.  
  
"But where is the rider?" The other asked. He too had a bow in hand.  
  
Anarrima was still for the longest moment. She couldn't decide whether to confront them or wait until they pass. "They could help me get to the city," she thought, "but what if they don't believe me?" She knew there was only one way to find out. Crawling quietly across the branch until she was above the two she called out, "I am her rider."  
  
She jumped down from the tree, facing the two surprised elves. Anarrima stood before them, tattered and dirty, not at all looking like one of the Eldar. Her dark hair was matted and but her silver eyes still shined as they always did. "What is your name?" The first one asked.  
  
"I am Anarrima of the Dunedain and have come to aid Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."  
  
"Well," he said as he motioned for the other one to go back to the city, "then I am inclined to give you mine. I am Haldir of the elven guards." 


	12. Ch12

Haldir led Anarrima to the silver city and showed her to her room and took Dimrost to the fields outside the gates. When Haldir left her room to return to the guards Anarrima placed her bow and quiver in the corner and collapsed onto the bed. She let out a heavy sigh and looked around the room. It was magnificently decorated, almost as if she had been expected. Delicate carvings of leaves encircled the whole room and the silver lights from the city flooded through the windows. The bed was carved from wood and the sheets felt like silk.  
  
After taking in her surroundings she went to the washroom to clean up. She had her hair up and was all ready but for one problem; she had nothing else to wear but her green and brown tunic she always wore. Suddenly it crossed her mind, she would have to request evening ware! Anarrima walked back into her room, and to her surprise, found an evening gown already prepared for her on the bed.  
  
Taking the dress she put it on and examined herself in the full-length mirror. It was beautiful, green with gold lace that pooled around her feet. The ring around her neck shinned back at her through the reflection. "I suppose it does make me look more like a. . . woman," she said to herself.  
  
"It certainly does," came a voice from behind her. Startled she turned to see Haldir standing in the doorway.  
  
The Fellowship's attempt to pass the mountain was unsuccessful, due to the interference of the traitor Saruman. So it was then the decision on which path they must take.  
  
"If we cannot pass over it, let us go under it, let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said as the wind and snow lashed at their faces.  
  
Gandalf thought about that statement for many moments. He remembered the once wise words of Saruman about the darkness of Khaza-dum. He knew also the ancient evil creature that dwelt there. "Let the Ringbearer decide."  
  
"We will go through the mines," Frodo said, much to the delight of Gimli.  
  
"So be it," Gandalf said in despair.  
  
"Why don't you come in," Anarrima said in a sarcastic tone. She had enough on her mind as it was and she was slightly annoyed at his lack of manners.  
  
Ignoring her comment Haldir walked in and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?!" Ana interjected in disbelief.  
  
"You asked me to come in did you not?" He smirked. Anarrima was more than angry at this point. "You look beautiful," he said as he found the chair in the corner and sat down.  
  
"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it," she glared at him.  
  
"I cannot compliment a beautiful female elf now?" He questioned with a hurt look.  
  
"Are you always so quick to think up lies around female guests?" She asked with in mock amusement.  
  
"If I was lying, my lady, I would think of a better lie than that," he smiled.  
  
As a matter of fact he found Anarrima to be amazing. She was beautiful beyond words. Her silver eyes entranced him when he beheld them. She was strong willed and able to hold her own into battle. 'She is a sweet mystery,' Haldir thought to himself.  
  
Anarrima looked at him in wonder. Did he just say what she thought he said? She had no response for his words. Anarrima had heard the rumors of his ways with women, human or elfkind. He would give them one night of pleasure and leave them the next. She would not let that happen to her at all. But the more she thought about it, the more she found Haldir to be fascinating to her. His eyes were like the evening sky before the sunset. His smile touched her in a way she couldn't describe.  
  
Anarrima shook herself from those thoughts immediately. "You're a Ranger, Ana, don't think like that. You know what this elf is all about," she told herself.  
  
"May I ask a favor of you?" Ana asked Haldir as she walked toward the door with a smile, "can you tell me where I can find the Lady?"  
  
"That is one of the reasons why I came here," he spoke as he stood. "Lady Galadriel has requested that you meet with her in the gardens."  
  
"Ah, thank you for the delayed message," she said as she left the room.  
  
"Can I see you again Anarrima later this evening?" Haldir asked after her as she was walking away.  
  
"Goodbye, Haldir," she smiled to herself as she stepped down the stairs. 


	13. Ch13

They walked along the large rock wall of Moria beside the black, shallow pool. The sight was amazing, but there was an eerie feeling in the air.  
  
"Frodo, come and help and old man," Gandalf said as they all stumbled over the boulders in the path. Frodo immediately rushed over to the wizard and offered his arm.  
  
"How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked as they trudged along.  
  
"Better than it was," Frodo replied.  
  
"And the Ring?" He spoke where only Frodo could hear him. The hobbit gave an uncertain look toward the wizard.  
  
"You feel it getting heavier. I feel that there is a threat growing within the Fellowship," Gandalf spoke cautiously.  
  
"Then who do I trust?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Trust in yourself," Gandalf answered as his eyes softened.  
  
"The walls of Moria!" Gimli pointed as they neared the gate.  
  
Anarrima walked into a small garden in the middle of Lothlorien where there was a beautiful staircase leading away from the main talan high above the illuminated city. There standing beside a basin stood the Lady Galadriel, shining like an evening star. She was tall and slender and her hair was of gold.  
  
"Anarrima of the Dunedain, I am glad you have come," the Lady spoke, her words flowing from her lips.  
  
"My lady, I came because..."  
  
"I know why you have come," Galadriel interrupted, pouring water into a basin by the waterfall. "But I wish to show you something, something I think you should see for yourself." She gestured for Ana to look.  
  
Slowly, cautiously Ana walked toward the basin, giving Galadriel a small uncertain glance. She reached the basin and looked in. There was nothing, the water stood without ripple or movement; clear and unmoving. "I see nothing," she said quietly.  
  
"Look closer," the Lady said watching Anarrima intently. Ana watched and concentrated carefully. Suddenly the water went black and everything came into focus. She watched wide-eyed at the scene unfolding.  
  
" Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he tapped his battle axe against the stiff, hallow walls of Moria.  
  
"Yes Gimli, even their masters cannot find them if their secrets are lost," Gandalf replied as he searched along the wall to find the doors.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas mocked rolling his eyes. They could have been ANYWHERE but here, he thought. He protested for them to take the road to Lothlorien but told that it would take them too far off course.  
  
"This door mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf whispered as the moon showed above, and the silver lining slowly took form. The Fellowship stood in wonder at the sight.  
  
"It reads," the wizard began reading the elvish above the door, "the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."  
  
He grabbed his staff and spoke and ancient curse to the door. Nothing. He spoke yet again. Still nothing.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked suddenly.  
  
"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf replied impatiently. "And if that does not shatter them... Now if you allow me a moment of peace, I am trying to find the opening words."  
  
Legolas stifled his laughter as Gandalf tried for hours to open the doors. But as the hobbits were standing by the water, the waters near the gate began to move as if something was there, watching.  
  
"It's a riddle," Frodo suddenly realized and stood up. "Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for 'friend'?"  
  
"Mellon."  
  
The doors swung wide open, and the darkness of Moria poured out, not revealing what dangers lay ahead of all of them. 'A day where a hobbit outwits a wizard,' Legolas thought, 'and a day where an elf enters the City of the Dwarves... strange days these are.'  
  
A cloaked figure walked slowly into the chamber. The chamber was black, lit only by the torches that encircled the room. A palantir stood on a pedestal, in front of a throne of strong steel. On the throne sat a creature of pure darkness. His face was unseen and his posture unmoved.  
  
"Ah Daedeloth, you come to me with news," the creature on the throne spoke, his voice low and evil spilled from every word. His hands that clutched the arms of the throne were clawed with iron.  
  
"Indeed I have brought you news, Lord Sauron," The cloaked figure said and pulled back his hood and bowed to Sauron who sat on his seat of evil.  
  
Anarrima's eyes stung with tears as the figure revealed himself. A small gasp escaped her throat as she felt herself go numb. "Father."  
  
"I bring you a mighty gift, my Lord."  
  
Sauron gazed at the elf in question. "A gift? What gift?"  
  
Daedeloth grinned at the Dark Lord's curiosity. "Your bride... my daughter's hand in marriage; your Dark Queen." 


	14. Ch14

Their first obstacle as they entered Moria was the watcher in the water. As they escaped the giant creature it used its long tentacles to crush the walls inward, trapping the company under the great mountain.  
  
"We have only one choice," Gandalf said as his staff began to glow and light the way, "we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the earth. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
Day and night could not be discerned in the depths of Moria. When they stopped for rest Legolas would take the first watch as the other fell asleep. The whole time he would wonder what Ana was doing, and if she was still in Lothlorien. He was deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What troubles you, my friend?"  
  
"Mithrandir?" The wizard sat next to Legolas away from the others as not to disturb them. "I have not seen my friend in years and it grieves me."  
  
"Will I know of this friend you speak of?" Gandalf asked as he lit his pipe.  
  
"She is a Moriquendi and one of the Dunedain," Legolas answered fingering the tip of an arrow he took from his quiver. It was at times like this he really missed her company.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"In Lothlorien, aiding Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and their Galadhrim," the elf said somberly, "that is why I wanted our path to go through the golden wood."  
  
Gandalf nodded his head in understanding and continued to smoke his pipe. A few feet away the four hobbits slept peacefully and Gimli's snore could be heard as a small echo. But Aragorn lay awake, listening to their conversation.  
  
"I would give anything to see her just one more time," Legolas looked to the ground and fought the sorrow that weighed on him. "Is there any hope we will meet again? Will she even remember me?"  
  
"There is always hope, Legolas, even in the darkest of times. A friendship as strong as yours and Anarrima's is not easily broken by time," Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
Legolas smiled as well. "You know of Anarrima, Mithrandir?"  
  
"I have known of her coming since the beginning of time," he replied taking a puff from his pipe. "It was foretold that there would be one of the Eldar that would change Middle earth. That despite all those who came before her, she would rise above them and will extinguish the darkness forever."  
  
"What then?" Legolas inquired further. He wondered also if his future held her in there too.  
  
"Only the road is laid before her, not the destination," Gandalf replied. "But I feel your friendship for her goes much deeper than mere friendship. You not only care for her, you love her."  
  
Legolas contemplated the wizard's words. Was he so obvious in his emotions? Love. The word seemed to fall into place when he thought about her. When he closed his eyes to sleep, he would see her. Love. Had it been in his life the whole time? Did she love him?  
  
"'Quel umdome," Legolas thanked Mithrandir for his words and went to where the others were still sleeping. He laid down and with Gandalf's words echoing through his head and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.  
  
Anarrima stood from the mirror, her eyes stained with tears and her heart pounding hard in her chest. She took in long, ragged breaths as Galadriel spoke to her.  
  
"He has turned to the darkness, he is lost to the rest of the world."  
  
Anarrima thought back to her coming of age and the return of her father. It all the sudden became so obvious to her. The dark words, the strange behavior. It was Sauron, it was he who did this.  
  
"There is no one left but me," Anarrima realized, "I fight for myself."  
  
"You are not alone in your quest," Galadriel reassured her and pointed to the ring that hung around Ana's neck, "your love for him has grown from the friendship you hold. He alone can fill the void in your heart."  
  
Anarrima stood in silence. The truth was with each day that passed she found herself lost in her memories of Legolas. She felt her friendship for him grow to something much deeper. Her own father had betrayed her, but all these years Legolas remained faithful. Did she really love him? Did he love her?  
  
"Let your heart answer the questions in your mind," Galadriel spoke and looked into her silver eyes. "The time will come for you to fulfill your destiny, but that time has not come yet."  
  
Without another word Galadriel disappeared and Anarrima headed to the city gates. She replayed the scene of her father in her head, then the thoughts of Legolas. Was she ready for all of this? After changing back into her clean tunic and leggings she crossed the Nimrodel and joined Haldir and the Galadhrim to guard the golden wood. 


	15. Ch15

Moria had been a dark journey, as they did not escape unnoticed, be the evil that dwelt there. Gandalf fell into the dark depths of Kazah-dum. Death. Legolas had heard all about it from the legends and tales long ago, but never before had he witnessed it like this. They would never see the wizard again. It was now up to Aragorn to lead the company to safety. "Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said cleaning his sword as the sky began to turn grey.  
  
The elf was still contemplating the situation as he went to Merry and Pippin who were lying on the ground in tears.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn replied. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."  
  
Lothlorien. Legolas' hope rose to the sky when Aragorn spoke the name. Anarrima..  
  
Anarrima lay on a branch in the tall tree she was guarding, quietly listening to the stream that ran a ways off. The night was quiet and little disturbed the golden wood. But further off she noticed something. It was a leaderless band of orcs, fleeing from the foot of the Misty Mountains. "That is strange indeed." She whispered.  
  
"Anarrima, ammen garo gedi i randir, [We have found the trespassers.] " Haldir said to her and went to the other elves. Ana quickly and quietly jumped to the wooden taran below her and waited.  
  
The company made it to the woods of Lothlorien and crossed the Nimrodel in silence. Before them stood the great tall mallorn trees with their rough, grey trunks.  
  
"I will climb up," Legolas said. "We must find shelter for tonight." He wanted more than anything to go see Ana but now his first priority was to keep the others safe from danger.  
  
"They truly are marvelous trees if they allow us some sleep, but I cannot sleep on a perch!" Pippin said looking up at the tall trees.  
  
"Then dig a hole in the ground," Legolas replied impatiently. "But you must dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from orcs." Then he sprang lightly from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. But even as he was preparing to pull himself up a voice spoke suddenly from the shadows above him.  
  
" Daro!" [Halt!] it commanded, and Legolas fell back to the ground in surprise.  
  
"Stay back," he whispered to the others. " Do not move or speak!"  
  
There was a sound of soft laughter over their heads, and then a clear voice spoke in an elven tongue. Legolas looked up and answered in the same language.  
  
"What is it and what does it say?" Merry asked.  
  
"It's an Elf," Sam said. "Can't you hear its voice?"  
  
"It is an Elf," Legolas said with a smile "and I know exactly who it is."  
  
Out of the shadows a ladder was let down. Legolas ran lightly up and the others followed slowly behind. When they all reached the white talan, a tall slender elf stood and uncovered a small lamp that gave out a small, silver beam of light. Then the elf began to pull the hood off its head to reveal himself.  
  
Legolas smiled at the figure before him. "Anarrima!" 


	16. Ch16

The Fellowship had spoken to the Lord and Lady about their quest. Galadriel's words said how they stood upon the edge of a knife and that with one false step, the quest would fail. They were to stay in Lorien for 3 days until other provisions could be made for them to leave.  
  
While the others rested and talked with each other, Legolas and Anarrima sat together beneath the silver lights to catch up on old times. When Ana looked upon Legolas, she realized now that he wasn't just a prince any longer, he was a warrior and a hero. Everything about him seemed so different to her. His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue. They could make even the strongest woman weak at the knees. She noticed now he wore only his blue tunic as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Been a long time, hasn't it?" Anarrima said as the sound of Gandalf's lament filled the air.  
  
"Indeed it has," Legolas replied looking into her eyes. As he searched their depths he found something he had never before held in them; sadness. Lothlorien was a place of peace and rest. Sadness was very rare in that elven realm. "Ana, what is wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked and gave a weak smile. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down in front of him.  
  
"You should know better by now, melda [beloved]," he spoke with a stern expression, "you cannot hide anything from me."  
  
He was right, nothing could get past him. Her eyes fell to the ground as they welled with tears. Her lip quivered and she struggled to keep her voice from failing her. She had not seen Legolas in years, this should be a joyous day! But the scene of the Dark Lord and her father, promising her hand in marriage to Sauron to become his dark queen, flashed before her eyes. A single crystal tear fell lightly on her dress.  
  
"Anarrima?" Legolas put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close, "will you not tell me what weighs on your mind?"  
  
"My father... he ... he," she paused and took in a long, ragged breath to steady herself, "he.... has turned to the darkness of evil."  
  
As she spoke those last words, Legolas recalled Ana's last day in Mirkwood, and her father. It was now so obvious to him. The dark clothing, the hate in his eyes, and the cold malice in his words. He came to take Ana home, home to... Mordor. Legolas' blood boiled as he thought back at that day, and the words that were said. Marriage? How could someone give their only daughter away to such pure evil?  
  
"By my life I swear," Legolas hissed through clenched teeth, "I will never let him take you. I would walk through the very fires of Mordor to fight for you."  
  
"No," she whispered against him, " do not fight for me, fight with me."  
  
"I promise," Legolas whispered back and hugged her tight.  
  
As she pulled back he noticed the chain that hung around her neck. "You still have that?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Of course. Wherever I go, you'll always be near my heart, mellonin," she smiled back and wiped away her tears, "it also saved me from a certain encounter I had leaving Mirkwood."  
  
"Encounter?" Legolas inquired, "of what?"  
  
"Spider... very big spider." She shuddered just thinking about that night as Legolas chuckled; he knew how much she loathed spiders, especially Mirkwood spiders.  
  
"So, what of your days as a Ranger?" He continued on and she told him all of her years in the wilds of Middle-earth.  
  
"Aragorn!" Anarrima ran to where the Ranger stood with the hobbits and nearly knocked him to the ground with a hug. Aragorn gave a laugh as he hugged her back. He pulled away and examined her completely. "Now this is a strange sight."  
  
"Well," she began and looked down at herself, "my tunic was being cleaned and sewed and they wouldn't give me anything else to wear."  
  
"Ah," Aragorn smiled, "I see your leg has healed."  
  
"Now Estel, you know better than anybody it's impossible to keep an elf down," she smiled back at Legolas.  
  
"Ahem, Strider, aren't you forgetting something?" Pippin glared at Aragorn.  
  
"Oh yes! Ana, this is Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Frodo Baggins."  
  
Anarrima came to her knees and gave her greetings to each of them, but when she came to Frodo she stopped. "Dear Frodo, I understand you carry a great burden with you. You are very lucky to have such friends to accompany you on such a perilous journey."  
  
"Yes," Frodo replied, "they are very loyal."  
  
"Do not let Gandalf's death discourage you," she whispered to him, "never give up on yourself. You are never alone."  
  
Anarrima stood and smiled again. "You all must be hungry, follow me." She turned and walked away.  
  
"I like her already," Pippin said and ran after her. Legolas just laughed to himself and followed the hobbits to the dining area. 


	17. Ch17

Anarrima led them to a clearing in the gardens where a table was set, lavished with food and wine; only the finest the elves could offer. Already deep in his meal sat Gimli, and Boromir sat across from him, lost in his own thoughts about the words of Galadriel.  
  
"And this must be Master Gimli," Anarrima startled the dwarf with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Eh, what? Oh, my apologies my lady," the dwarf said turning around and wiping his mouth.  
  
"No apologies needed meldirnorn."  
  
"What did she call me?" Gimli whispered to Legolas. The elf gave a small laugh.  
  
"She called you dwarf friend."  
  
"Oh," Gimli smiled back at Ana.  
  
"My name is Anarrima. So you enjoy our feast?" She added sitting next to him. The air was now filled with a song of joy for the coming of the Fellowship to Lothlorien.  
  
"Yes, the finest food I have had the grace of eating in a very long time. My only complaint would be the lack of ale," Gimli laughed. The others took their seat around the table and filled their plates. For hours they ate and laughed, something they were unable to do since they departed from Rivendell.  
  
"Is she an elf?" Merry asked Legolas, who was fumbling with an apple core absentmindedly. Anarrima was on the other side of the table speaking with Aragorn about matters of the Lothlorien guards.  
  
"She is," he answered plainly watching Ana. She was the same elf he had always known, but she seemed so different now. It was nothing that was easily seen. It was deeper, and he didn't know quite yet what it was.  
  
"Then she must be one I have never seen before," Merry added and took a bite of lembas.  
  
"You would be right. Anarrima is one of the Moriquendi, one of the last of her kind," Legolas replied turning his gaze to the young hobbit.  
  
"Moriquendi?!" the hobbit said in astonishment. "Aren't they the servants of Sauron?"  
  
"Yes, Master Merry," Anarrima spoke to the confused Halfling. "though I myself will never take that dark path."  
  
"And what of your family?" It seemed the other companions at the table were listening as well when Merry continued, "What of them?"  
  
"Stop badgering her with your questions, Meriadoc," Aragorn glared at him then gave Ana an apologetic look.  
  
"Well, Master Meriadoc, my mother died when I was young," Ana continued and rose from her seat. Slowly she pulled out a golden clip from her hair. It was in the shape of a crescent moon with an A written in elvish script. She gave it a long look, then handed it to Merry. "She gave me this just before I left for Mirkwood, before she died."  
  
Legolas sat in quiet shock. For as long as he had known her he had never heard her speak of her mother. He knew that it was a sensitive subject, for he too had lost his mother when he was young. But never could he contemplate losing his father also like Ana had. Who was there to love her? Who did she have to love? It was in that moment that he gave his promise to the Valar, he would be the one to give her all the love in the world, the love she truly deserved.  
  
"It's beautiful," Pippin said as he looked upon the jewel, "but..."  
  
"Now that is quite enough questions for tonight," Aragorn interrupted and gestured for Merry to hand back the clip. "We all need to get some rest, we leave in a few days and we need all our strength if we wish to continue our journey successfully."  
  
Merry gave the clip back and Anarrima placed back in her hair. She kissed each hobbit on his brow. "Goodnight Shirelings."  
  
"I'm afraid I must retire as well," Gimli stood and wiped the crumbs off himself. "I bid you all a goodnight." The dwarf bowed before her then disappeared after the hobbits. Boromir, who had remained silent and listening the whole time, left without saying a word.  
  
"I felt they were pressing on private matters," Aragorn explained as he prepared to leave. "Get some rest now you two, we have much to do in the coming days." Aragorn said goodnight and left.  
  
"Why didn't you..." Legolas began in concern when everyone had left small area.  
  
"I never meant to speak of it again," she said. "I never meant for you to know."  
  
"I'm sorry Ana."  
  
"Goodnight Prince," Anarrima smiled and turned to leave but was stopped be Legolas. She turned and looked in confusion as he lightly gripped her wrist. Softly he placed a feather light kiss on her brow and smiled. "Goodnight melethril [my love]." His footsteps were soft as he walked away leaving Ana to her thoughts.  
  
My love? What did he mean by that? He just declared what Anarrima had meant to tell him from the moment he came to Lothlorien... he loved her! By the time she had gathered her senses, he was gone. 


	18. Ch18

The day came for the Fellowship to depart from the elven city. The hobbits were sad at the parting, for they came to love the Lady Galadriel and her golden wood. Legolas was especially grieved because Anarrima was staying behind to aid Haldir and the Galadhrim. He felt his heart plunge to the ground when Galadriel told him the news.  
  
"She will not come? Is there any reason behind your decision?" Legolas asked Galadriel, his eyes pleading for her to change her mind.  
  
"I know your heart lies with her, young prince," the Lady spoke, her eyes soft with understanding, "but her duties are here, and yours are with the Fellowship."  
  
"Then this is the only way," Legolas admitted in defeat, then turned to begin readying the boats but Galadriel's voice still held on to his mind.  
  
"Cin tatheren govanneth Anarrima, Legolas.[You will see Anarrima again, Legolas.]" When Legolas turned around Galadriel was gone.  
  
"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Lord Celeborn said as their brooches were pinned and their cloaks wrapped around them. "May they shield you from unfriendly eyes."  
  
It was hard to say what color they truly were; grey with the twilight under the trees but in another light, green like shadowed leaves, or brown like the fields at night. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.  
  
Legolas, Boromir and Gimli aided the elves in preparing their boats for their journey down the Anduin while Aragorn spoke with Celeborn.  
  
"Every league you travel south the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of Anduin, nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open and under the sun yet these have done so." The elf held out before him a dagger of ancient Belegrost. Aragorn took the dagger and studied it's shape and design. "Le aphadar aen." [You are being tracked.]  
  
Anarrima, now in her brown and green tunic, stood with Haldir and the other elves on the bank beside the boats. She had asked the Lady if she could bid them farewell before their departure down the Great River, since she could not join the Fellowship in their journey. She gave her blessing to each of the Fellowship in turn.  
  
The hobbits each gave her a hug and a kiss on the hand, and a vow they would return again to hear the rest of her tale of her days in Mirkwood. "Remember Anarrima," Pippin said to her, "you left off where you hid Legolas' bow and quiver and made him cry."  
  
"I too would like to hear that tale in full," Gimli jested.  
  
"That never happened," Legolas argued as everyone chuckled.  
  
"Of course Master Peregrin," she smiled and kissed the top of his curly- haired head.  
  
"I take no joy in this parting," Gimli said as he came to her. "You, my lady, have been a nice break from the stubborness of Legolas."  
  
Another outbreak of laughter came and Legolas just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I think I should let you in on a little secret. Legolas is not that bed an elf you get to know him," she gave a quick look toward the prince, her eyes glinted in the afternoon sun.  
  
Boromir glared at Anarrima coldly. He thought her to be nothing but evil veiled in the deceit of virtue. She was a Moriquendi; their hearts were black and wanted only one thing; power. The others might be blinded in this fact but he was not.  
  
"May your sword be strong, son of Gondor," Anarrima said to the human who refused to look her way. Legolas noticed this also. Each time she would try to speak with Boromir he would ignore her attempts of friendship. This struck the elf as extremely odd.  
  
"It has been a pleasure in your company once again," Aragorn held her hand and bowed. Indeed he looked like the true king of Men. "May we meet again, Anarrima of the Dunedain."  
  
"Glorious will be the day when the king returns. We eagerly await that day, Estel," she returned his gesture and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your time has finally come. May all who stand against you fear the sword of Elessar."  
  
Now came the hardest goodbye she would ever have to make. When she looked upon Legolas, she finally understood where her heart belonged. It was with him. It always had been and his words from the other night showed just how much her cared for her.  
  
"This is ironic, isn't it?" Anarrima laughed, the only thing that would keep her from crying. "This time you're the one that is leaving."  
  
"I would spend all eternity be your side if I could," Legolas pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Everyone around them, even the Lady Galadriel herself, could see the heartache the two elves shared for each other. She too felt pain in her heart to see the two life-long friends parted from each other once again.  
  
Haldir watched silently at their goodbye, then left to return to the guards and the Galadhrim. He cursed himself for being so blind. Anarrima loved Legolas. His mistake was thinking Ana would ever give her heart to him. Well he wouldn't make that mistake again.  
  
Anarrima could hear Legolas' heartbeat, it was like music to her ears. She smiled as the tears fell from her eyes. It would be so hard to let go. She even loved his scent; it was like a fresh forest rain. All her memories of him, from when they lived in Mirkwood to that very moment, all those memories came flooding back. She loved him, she loved him with all her heart and swore that no matter what happened, she would spend forever by his side.  
  
Ana pulled away and looked into his soft blue eyes, completely captivated by them. Then with a smile on his face he gently kissed her lips, caressing her cheek.  
  
"I love you. Namaarie Anarrima."  
  
The Fellowship entered the boats and set down the Great Anduin. Ana stood on the soft bank and watched as they disappeared against the horizon. 


	19. Ch19

Anarrima left the bank and headed toward the gates of the city. Her heart was heavy as she passed the silver pool, staring at their reflection of the sun. In her head she could still hear Legolas' voice, calling her, telling her not to fear the distance between them. With her bow and quiver strapped to her back and her daggers unsheathed she entered the wood and climbed up the tree to Haldir and the guards.  
  
"So the Fellowship has continued their journey to Mordor," Haldir spoke and came to Anarrima, his bow in his hand and a sword at his side.  
  
"They have," she walked passed him and placed her hood over her head. The last thing she needed mentioned to her was the Fellowship. "I will keep guard tonight, for I will find no sleep that would not be plagued." She jumped to the next tree and took her place on a sturdy branch in the cover of the leaves.  
  
The company went their long way down the river. Bare woods stalked along either bank. Anduin flowed without a sound. No breeze blew and no voice of bird broke the silence. The sun grew misty then faded into the West. Far into the dark, quiet hours they floated on, guiding their boats under the shadows of the western woods. It was dreary and cold.  
  
Nonetheless they saw no sign of the enemy that night nor the next. Legolas sat silently and watched as the shores passed by. Every once and a while he would shoot a glare at Boromir, and would see a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Never did I think the day would come that the Prince of Mirkwood would fall," Gimli broke the silence of the night, "I can't see it in your eyes when you look upon her, even when you speak her name; you truly love her."  
  
Legolas did not answer, he just stared at the stars and paddled the boat forward. He knew why Galadriel kept Anarrima in Lothlorien; Sauron. Sauron was searching not only for the Ring or power, but Ana as well. The Lady knew that Lothlorien was the safest place Ana could be.  
  
"Well she is a good woman, not to mention very beautiful," Gimli continued and lit his pipe.  
  
"A dwarf speaks so highly of an elf?" Legolas smirked at Gimli who sat in front of him.  
  
"A good friend taught me that elves are not as bad as they seem," the dwarf answered and went back to his pipe.  
  
Legolas smiled and continued to row. "Nor are the dwarves."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sauron stood in front of his palantir, robed in black with a sinister smile on his face. His features would have him easily mistaken for one of the fair folk. His hair was black, much in the fashion of Legolas'. The image in the palantir was Anarrima sitting on a branch in a large mallorn tree in Lothlorien taking guard. The smile on the Dark Lord's face became wider.  
  
"Oh fair one.... my bride.... you will be mine soon."  
  
Daedeloth walked to Sauron and looked into the palantir. He despised Anarrima for her behavior the day he came for her to Mirkwood. How dare she disrespect him like that. In fact, he knew the exact reason for her actions, it was that prince. That Legolas had brainwashed his own daughter against him. Very soon, Daedeloth thought, they will meet their doom.  
  
"Daedeloth," Sauron began still gazing into the seeing stone, "your daughter has all the qualities to become my Queen: strength, beauty, but most importantly.... vulnerability."  
  
"She is all yours my Lord," Daedeloth bowed again, but then noticed something around Anarrima's neck. It was a ring. Not the ring of power that Sauron still searched for. It was a ring of friendship.... and love. "Prince!!" he spat out enraged. "I will send out a host immediately to bring her here."  
  
"No," the Dark Lord commanded in a low, maniacal voice. He had other plans for that. "Let her come to me."  
  
"Come to you?" Daedeloth asked in confusion. "But that would mean...." Suddenly it became clear what Sauron had planned. He grinned and left the chamber, whispering to himself, "Let her come to Mordor."  
  
Sauron's grin slowly faded and an expressionless look took over his face. "Anarrima, how good you will look in your black wedding dress. You will be the one to bear my child, the child who will begin my dark dynasty." 


	20. Ch20

They took camp on the western bank of the Anduin, just north of the Falls of Rauros. Pippin and Sam sat around the small fire with Gimli. Legolas stood nearby, scanning their surroundings with watchful eyes.  
  
"We'll cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said, unloading the boats, "hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."  
  
"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" Gimli began in protest. "It's an impossible labrynth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see."  
  
"That is our road," Aragorn answered and finished unpacking, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
"Recover my...... phfffff!" the dwarf sputtered in disgust, "take no heed to that, young hobbit."  
  
Legolas watched through the woods when suddenly his senses caught something approaching. Quickly he walked over to where Aragorn stood.  
  
"We should leave now," the elf stated.  
  
"No, orcs patrol the eastern shore. We should wait until the cover of darkness," Aragorn replied looking to the east. He knew Legolas might be right, but he could not risk the lives of the others.  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas' eyes scanned across the river bank. There was something out there, and it wasn't something that would just pass without confrontation. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
Just then Merry returned with a pile of fire wood, and noticed that Frodo was missing. "Where's Frodo?"  
  
Aragorn realized it too. He searched around, until he laid his eyes on the shield of Boromir who was gone also.  
  
The days passed in the Golden Wood and Anarrima's nights remained sleepless. Some days she would take Dimrost down to the Silverlode and watch it run through the trees. Ana would lay down in the tall grass while Dimrost grazed near the creek.  
  
"Is this what I was meant to do?" She asked to the trees, and all who cared to listen, "Why me? What more do you want from me?" Dimrost slowly trotted back and nudged Ana's shoulder in answer. Watching the golden leaves fall from the mallorn trees, her mind drifted to the past.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Anarrima walked out to the open field in her leggings and tunic. She was to leave Mirkwood in just a year and felt she needed some proper lessons with the daggers. There was only one person she trusted in teaching her...  
  
"Le abdollen," Legolas smirked when she walked up.  
  
"I think not," Ana said, "you're just extremely early." Secretly she tucked a piece of rope away and smiled innocently. "Where do we begin?"  
  
"First," he said, giving her the pair of daggers while he sheathed his sword, "you must learn to quickly draw your weapon."  
  
"Ready.... 1.... 2..... 3!" Before Anarrima could get a grip on the daggers Legolas drew his sword and kicked his foot on the inside of her knee. Ana's legs buckled underneath her and she fell backwards to the ground, Legolas kneeled over her, his sword at her throat.  
  
"You cheated!" Ana accused, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Cheated?" he chuckled. "There is no cheating in battle, only survival." He put his sword away and helped her to her feet. "Now, try it again."  
  
Over and over they practiced, each time Ana being knocked to the ground. Now frustration began to set in. "One more time, Ana," Legolas said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"1.... 2.... 3!" Legolas charged with his unsheathed sword. Quickly Ana stepped aside and kicked his knee from behind. His legs fell out from under him and Ana shoved him to the ground. She grabbed the rope from her boot and bound his hands behind his back. Ana rolled him onto his back and laughed as he struggled to free himself.  
  
"Ana! This isn't funny!" he yelled after her as she walked toward the palace gates, "You can't cheat like that!"  
  
"Cheat?" She questioned and turned around. "There is no cheating in battle, only survival." With a smile she spun and walked away, leaving the guards to untie the Prince.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	21. Ch21

Suddenly Anarrima heard something, it sounded like fighting. Quickly she jumped up of the ground and mounted Dimrost. The noise continued, it sounded like it was coming from..... the banks of the river.  
  
"Haldir!" She yelled riding back through the forest. "Haldir! Nad no ennas!"  
  
Haldir dropped from the tree beside her, a look of concern in his eyes. "Anarrima, what is it?"  
  
"There is fighting along the banks of the Anduin," she responded in haste, "I need to leave!"  
  
"It is at least a day's journey to the Falls of Rauros, you will never catch them. And you have no provisions," Haldir argued.  
  
"I can track them along the riverbank. They are sorely outnumbered!" She retaliated in anger. It was her biggest fear to think that those she cared for the most would be taken from her so quickly, and without such a fight from her.  
  
Haldir thought for a moment. She was one of the Rangers, and her skills nearly surpassed his own. In her eyes he saw concern...... and fear. Though he needed her skill with the Galadhrim, he had no choice but to let her go.  
  
"Ride hard, and do not stop," he said to her and gave her the last lembas he had stored away. "Namaarie, Anarrima."  
  
"Thank you," she said then rode off toward the Anduin as dusk began to settle.  
  
"May the Valar protect her," Haldir prayed as she disappeared through the woods.  
  
The Uruk-hai came charging, the will of their master at their back. A fierce battle raged at Amon hen. "Get the Halflings!" they cried. They were vicious and terrible to behold.  
  
Aragorn, who had found Frodo, knew he needed to keep the Halfling from harm, knelt before the hobbit, much as a king would.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn said as Frodo gripped the Ring, "to the very fires of Mordor."  
  
"I know," the hobbit tucked the chain back under his overcoat. Both Frodo and Aragorn could see Sting glow bright blue.  
  
"Go Frodo, leave now! Quickly!" Aragorn unsheathed his sword as Frodo gave one last look at the Ranger from the North. Very lordly he looked even now. Then the hobbit turned and ran to the hills of Amon hen.  
  
The battle ensued, Aragorn bringing down each vile creature who threw itself at him. Soon Legolas and Gimli joined the fight. Each took care of their enemy in one swift blow. Suddenly a horn rang out clear and loud through the thicket. Boromir, the hobbits. Aragorn stormed through the enemy without hesitation, followed closely behind by Legolas and Gimli.  
  
But despite Boromir's heroism to protect Merry and Pippin from capture, the young hobbits were taken by the enemy. Boromir, who had been driven mad by his lust for the Ring, died valiantly in battle. The Uruk-hai were gone now, gone to complete their errand. The one most important thing, is that Frodo and Sam escaped, continuing their long journey to the Mountain of Doom.  
  
Boromir's body was placed in one of the elven boats, his sword upon his chest and his shied at his feet. Legolas placed the cloven Horn of Gondor on Boromir's body and released the burial boat down the Anduin, to where the human would remain forever. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."  
  
On the bank the three stood, looking to the west. "We cannot leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death," Legolas spoke and looked into the eyes of Aragorn, "we will not give up on them this easily."  
  
"You are right, my friend," Gimli replied holding his axe in hand, "we must finish our task."  
  
"Then it is settled," Aragorn turned and sheathed his dagger. "Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" He smiled at his companions and bolted off through the woods.  
  
"Let's hunt!" Gimli yelled and ran after Aragorn, Legolas smiled and followed behind quickly. 


	22. Ch22

Anarrima rode all through the night, not daring to stop, even to eat. Her heart raced as Dimrost continued on, through the trees and over the hills. Finally she came to a clearing along the bank of the river. There she found what she had feared the most.  
  
Two of the three elvish boats that departed Lothlorien were gone, the third tucked away in the thicket of trees nearby. A few feet away from the Anduin was the remnance of a small campfire, quickly extinguished as if in haste. Footsteps led away from the camp, footsteps of two small hobbits being chased.... and captured.  
  
"No!!!!!" Ana screamed out loud and unmounted Dimrost. She kneeled down near the footprints, her eyes settling on the large contrast in size. "I have failed them." She closed her eyes and lowered her head in defeat, Dimrost did the same and kicked her hooves against the ground. Anarrima's heart sank.  
  
With tear-stained eyes she looked to the other side of the clearing. There were another set of footprints, they were of only three. She walked over to get a closer look. They were the footsteps of a dwarf, a human and.... an elf, but strange in their tracks they were. "They lead to the woods," Ana said out loud.  
  
She followed carefully while Dimrost trotted slowly behind. Ahead she saw the hoard of Uruk-hai tracks. "Legolas and Gimli were not the ones being hunted," she realized, "they are the hunters. But who is with them, for there are only one set of human tracks?" Ana turned and went to the horse and grabbed the reins and mounted.  
  
"If we leave now, we might be able to catch them in a few days. They are on foot, while you, my friend, can bear my great distances in short time." Dimrost nodded and neighed in agreement and took off through the trees, following the tracks that lead away from the river.  
  
. The tree hunters had pursued the Uruk-hai for days, their steps light and their will unbent. But finally dusk deepened. During the day the Uruk-hai's tracks were not difficult at all to discern, for no other folk make such a trampling. Night, however, was a much different story. They had come to the feet of strong hills, and their pace was slower. The western side of each ridge was steep and difficult so they stopped to rest for the night and continue their pursuit at first light.  
  
"We still have much land to cover," Aragorn said, sitting next to a rocky cliff, "the darkness has covered their tracks and dawn will not come for hours."  
  
"Can we not light a small fire to warm ourselves?" Gimli asked, struggling to catch his breath. "Four days and night's pursuit, with no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."  
  
"Even a small fire will have us caught," Legolas explained looking around, "they know we follow, that is why their pace has quickened."  
  
"So we wait then?" Gimli inquired, taking some lembas offered by the elf.  
  
"Take some rest and sleep while you can," Legolas suggested to his companions and climbed up the ledge and sat at the top of the cliff.  
  
"I have never seen anyone so love-struck before," Aragorn commented and layed down to sleep. Gimli smiled and made his pillow from the cloak he wore and fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Anarrima stood under a great archway laden with golden leaves. Elves stood all around singing songs of happiness and joy, the Palace of Mirkwood in the background. She looked down at herself and marveled at the discovery. Instead of her tunic and elvish cloak she wore a beautiful white-laced wedding gown. It was beaded with glittering jewels and flowed all the way to her feet. She wore a silk vale and her hair was flowing down her back and shoulders, flowered with gold and silver leaves.  
  
Then she looked to the one who stood next to her. HE was clad in a blue tunic trimmed with silver lacing. His hair was much as it was, though it was different. Upon his brow set a circlet of precious gold metal interlacing among the green leaves veined in silver. His face was lit with a soft smile and his ice blue eyes glittered in the sun.  
  
"Legolas..." Ana whispered breathless.  
  
"Anarrima..." he took her hands in his and held her gaze, "be my Queen, for all eternity."  
  
Ana opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form. The thoughts swirled in her head as she beheld him; her friend, her companion, her Prince. She searched the depths of his eyes, yet they seemed empty and hollow. Her heart pounded as he slowly lifted her vale and leaned in to kiss her lips.  
  
But suddenly his eyes flashed fire red and a dark shadow passed over her. What was once the beautiful Palace of Mirkwood was now a dark, dimly lit chamber with howling orcs inside. Her dress was no longer lavish and beautiful, but black and tattered, barely clinging to her body. Legolas' fair face contorted into the Dark Lord himself, his eyes flashed like fire and the beautiful tunic became a hideous black cloak. He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers, burning her mouth with the fire of his evil. She screamed in pain and tears streamed from her eyes. "Behold the Dark Queen!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Anarrima woke with a start, gasping for air and shuddering with fright. She was drenched in sweat, yet the air was cold and crisp as the stars sparkled like gems caught in the endless black of the sky. Morning was still hours away but Ana could not close her eyes without witnessing that horrible scene. Dimrost waited patiently beside the small plateau a few feet away from her.  
  
Above them the moon shown bright across the vast plains of Rohan. Looking down. and finding she still wore her tunic and cloak, she found the faint remnance of tracks, the tracks of the Uruk-hai, then the footprints of the three hunters. Quickly she gathered all her things and took Dimrost by her reins.  
  
"Hope is sill at hand, my friend," Anarrima said following the footprints and leading the horse along, "I feel we may find them soon enough." 


	23. Ch23

Each day the three hunters traveled, the closer they came to Merry and Pippin. Through the guidance of Eomer of the Rohirrim their journey led them to the borders of the Great Fangorn Forest. Upon their steeds, given to them by the Riders of Rohan, they came to what was the end of the Uruk- hai they were pursuing. There in the middle of the former camp was a burning pile of orc corpses. Staked beside the pile was the head of one of the Uruks, its face frozen with surprise and fear of Eomer and his men.  
  
They unmounted and searched the ruins. Gimli scrounged through the charred remains with his axe as the black smoke rose. Orc carcasses were everywhere, until he came upon a small belt, a hobbit belt. He picked the belt up slowly, his heart sinking down into the depths of the earth. "It's one of their belts."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked on in disbelief. Their journey, their endless track across the country of Rohan had all been in vain. Legolas bowed his head and whispered a prayer to the Valar. Aragorn cried out in frustration, and sank to his knees. 'They were so innocent,' Legolas thought, 'they did not deserve this death.' He thought of Anarrima; how would he tell her of the hobbits? She loved Merry and Pippin as much as they did. It would break her heart to learn of their fate.  
  
"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn said in sadness and analyzed the ground, "and the other." Then through the tall grass he noticed the rope, trampled and hidden in the weeds. "Their bonds were cut." He followed the tracks carefully, his hopes rising with each step he took. "They crawled, but were followed."  
  
"They may yet be alive," Legolas said with hope, "they may have survived the slaughter."  
  
"The tracks lead away from the battle," Aragorn suddenly stopped where the tracks disappeared into the woods, "Straight into Fangorn Forest."  
  
"Fangorn!" Gimli exclaimed in anguish, "what madness led them there?" Legolas tied the reins of the horses to the trees then slowly entered into the dark forest with Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Day had passed and night began to fall over Rohan once more. Anarrima walked aside Dimrost. Her strength diminished as her provisions ran low, but on she went. Beyond the hills she beheld the great forest; dark and mysterious. The footsteps she followed had now disappeared, but her guess was the three headed to the forest, so now Fangorn was her destination. As the sun faded behind the horizon Anarrima sang to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly before my eyes  
  
Hues of indigo arise  
  
With them how my spirit sighs  
  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
Only night will ever know  
  
Why the heavens never show  
  
All the dreams there are to know  
  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
Who has paced the midnight sky?  
  
So a spirit has to fly  
  
As the heavens seem so far  
  
Now who will paint the midnight star?  
  
Night has brought to those who sleep  
  
Only dreams they cannot keep  
  
I have legends in the deep  
  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
Who has paced the midnight sky?  
  
So a spirit has to fly  
  
As the heavens seem so far  
  
Now who will paint the midnight star?  
  
Place a name upon the night  
  
One to set your heart alight  
  
And to make the darkness bright  
  
Paint the sky with stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she finished a great light emitted from the forest beyond, so bright it blinded her. She shielded her eyes as best she could. Dimrost reared and neighed, then bolted from Ana's grip. Off the horse galloped to the forest, following the light. " Dimrost!!!" There she stood, no food, no water, no steed and only the need to find her friends keeping her from turning back.  
  
She struggled on for hours, each step feeling heavier than the last. Night was beginning to wear away and the forest appeared large and ominous before her. At the edge of the trees she found two horses, no masters and were left to graze until their return. Using the last of her strength she stumbled to where the horses stood, then collapsed to her knees. Darkness surrounded her as she fell to the ground, the light in her eyes gone.  
  
One of the horses began to bite through the knot in his reins, freeing himself. He came to the form on the ground and nudged her gently. White he was, as snow in winter. He wore the armor of the Rohirrim. He nudged Ana again with his nose, but still she did not move. Knowing that his master would return soon, the horse knelt down nest to the elf on the ground to protect her from any foul creature that may come. There he stayed beside her as day broke the sky. 


	24. Ch24

Aragorn followed the tracks through the forest, but they came across a set that looked very different from hobbit footsteps. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn recognized the strange footing. "These are strange tracks." Legolas knelt to the ground next to an orc, seemingly squashed into the earth, and laughed.  
  
"They're not being followed anymore."  
  
"The air... it feels so close," Gimli said pulling his axe to his side.  
  
"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas began. "Full of memory... and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."  
  
Suddenly a feeling overcame the elf, not something evil per say, but that something was wrong... someone was hurt. Immediately his thoughts turned to Anarrima. 'She is safe in Lothlorien, it cannot be her,' he thought. But the feeling returned again, but it was a feeling of a great presence approaching. He turned and hastened up a small hill, overlooking a small clearing in the deep shadows of Fangorn.  
  
"Aragorn, nad no ennas!"[Something is out there!]  
  
The ranger immediately turned his attention to Legolas. "Man cenich?"[What do you see?]  
  
Legolas' eyes searched around the forest, watching for anything and everything. Finally his gaze settled on the clearing ahead. "The White Wizard approaches."  
  
Out in the distance a blinding light emerged into the depths of Fangorn. Gimli threw his axe, but to no avail. Legolas let loose an arrow from his bow, but it fell at the feet of the wizard. Aragorn unsheathed his sword, glowing red in his hand he dropped it, clashing back to the ground. There the three stood before the wizard, completely at his mercy.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits. They met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?"  
  
Aragorn shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
The light slowly faded from behind the great trees. There the wizard stood, clad all in white. He was great in stature. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stood in disbelief.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf the White led the three hunters out of the forest. "We must ride to Edoras, and make haste. Saruman's hold over king Theoden is now very strong." But suddenly through the trees there came the sound of neighing. A horse appeared out through the shadows. Legolas immediately recognized the steed.  
  
"Dimrost!"  
  
The horse trotted up to the elf, her head bowed in shame. Upon the saddle was Anarrima's bow and empty quiver; but no rider. "Where is she?" Dimrost reared back and turned, riding back through the trees where she came. Quickly Legolas ran after, the fear in his eyes became greater when he noticed Dimrost bore no owner. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf followed. Legolas was numb to any other feeling than the ground underneath his feet. His only concern was where Anarrima was, and if she was alive. They came to the edge of the forest and found only Hasufel near the trees where they left their steeds.  
  
"Legolas..." Gimli sadly called to the elf from beside the motionless figure lying on the ground. The horse still layed beside the figure, continuously protecting it from harm.  
  
Legolas came to the limp form and knelt down beside its head. There he noticed the chain around its neck, with a silver ring etched with elvish script. His heart nearly jumped from his chest, and his hands began to shake as he pulled the hood from her face. "Anarrima..."  
  
The touch of her skin was like ice and her color was deathly pale. He placed his ear next to her mouth, praying she was still breathing. He could hear the faint sounds of her breath. She was alive! "She does not have much time!" He gently picked her up in his arms and bid his steed Arod to rise to his feet. With Ana still in his arms Legolas mounted Dimrost and placed her in front of him. "Gimli, you must ride Arod on your own," he said to the dwarf.  
  
"Why of course Legolas," he responded in all sincerity. He cared for Anarrima very much, though she was one of the Eldar; but a friend she was still.  
  
Gandalf summoned Shadowfax, lord of all horses and Aragorn mounted Hasufel. From there they hastened to Edoras with all speed. Legolas held Ana tight as Dimrost thundered over the plains of Rohan. As they moved closer to the city, Legolas finally realized; the stronger Sauron became, Anarrima would weaken. It was her father alone who had doomed her, by promising her hand to the Dark Lord in marriage. Her life was now tied with the fate of the One Ring. Her time was coming. 


	25. Ch25

Legolas sat in Anarrima's healing chamber beside her bed, holding her hand. She was now sleeping, regaining her strength slowly. Dimrost was in the stables with the other horses, and Aragorn was speaking with King Theoden, who was healed from the spell of Saruman. When Legolas looked upon Anarrima he wondered why; why did she follow them? She could have stayed in Lothlorien where she was safe. But she risked her very life to find them. She traveled for days without food or water, and Sauron looking for her all the while.  
  
Then there came a soft knock at the door and Gandalf entered quietly. He looked upon the sleeping Ranger and smiled. "She is indeed a special person." The wizard pulled up a chair next to Legolas and set his staff against the foot of Ana's bed. He could see in the elf's eyes the questions he held.  
  
"Mithrandir, do you remember when you told me about your knowledge of Anarrima's coming?" Legolas asked still looking upon the sleeping form. Her color had returned and now her hands were warm and soft.  
  
Gandalf sat in thought for a moment then nodded his head and smiled. "You wish to know more about her?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well," the wizard began, "when Middle-earth was made and the Children of Ilúvatar awoke under the starlight Manwë set aside one of the Maia from Valinor to be the first to dwell in Middle-earth. That Maia was Nenuial, the Lady of the twilight. She was to one day bare a child that would aid in the destruction of the dark power many years to come. Daedeloth, her husband, was descendent of the Moriquendi, the most wise and skillful Elves in all of Middle-earth. Together they bore the child of pure light, the one who would break the evil doings of the Moriquendi and end the darkness upon Middle-earth forever."  
  
"Anarrima..." Legolas said, "she is the child of light?"  
  
"Yes," Gandalf smiled.  
  
"But what of her mother?" Legolas inquired, "Anarrima said that her mother died shortly after she left for Mirkwood."  
  
"Her mother did not die, Legolas," Gandalf said solemnly, "she was killed."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened at the wizard's words, "Murdered?"  
  
"When Daedeloth went under the command of Gil-galad and of the Last Alliance he sent his daughter to be in the care of your father. After the defeat of Sauron Daedeloth was captured by the servants of the enemy. He promised full power by Sauron the Deceiver if he completed two tasks; have Daedeloth's only daughter, the Child of Light, be the Dark Lord's wife, and that Anarrima's mother be killed as to not interfere in the marriage ceremony. Daedeloth was released from Mordor on a mission; kill Nenuial under any means necessary. He took her out into the wilds of the East, tortured and killed her. Then he came to Mirkwood..."  
  
"To deliver Anarrima to Sauron," Legolas finished in anger.  
  
"Yes, it was her stubborness that saved her life... and you saved her from utter capture."  
  
"How?" the elf looked at Anarrima again, his love for her growing as he learned more about her family.  
  
"If she had stayed in Mirkwood like she wished, Daedeloth would have come back for her. But even now Sauron still searches for her whilst searching for the One Ring. And if he finds both," Gandalf began in all seriousness, "may the Valar protect us all. He must never find both, or he will be unstoppable."  
  
Legolas sat for what seemed like a lifetime in silent contemplation. Anarrima was the one the Valar perceived as the Child of Light.  
  
"Then she left Lothlorien..."  
  
"To come back to you, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
The wizard rose from his chair and grabbed his staff. He placed a gentle hand on the elf's shoulder and looked upon Anarrima once again. "It was not mere coincidence that brought Anarrima to Mirkwood, you two were meant to be together."  
  
With that the wizard left the healing chamber to find and speak with King Theoden and Aragorn about the upcoming war with Mordor. Legolas sat still in quiet amazement. The one who slept before him was a true blessing upon this earth, and she doesn't even know it. Getting up he placed her hand upon her chest then leaned over and kissed her lips. He brushed her hair from her face and smiled before leaving the room after the wizard. 


	26. Ch26

Anarrima slowly opened her eyes, but her eyelids still felt very heavy. She looked around curiously at her surroundings. Everything was different and decorated with emblems of horses and the splendor of the King's of Men of ancient times. The candles that were lit in the room flickered as the sound of humming could be heard. On the far side of the room she saw a maiden filling a small goblet with water and preparing a warm cloth.  
  
"Where am I?" Anarrima asked, trying to climb out of the bed slowly. Her first thought had been who had found her and how she got here. The last thing she remembered was the light from Fangorn and the two horses that she had seen.  
  
The maiden turned and walked toward Ana's bed. "Vedui' Anarrima aredhon [noble elf]. You are in Edoras, in the care of King Theoden. By the graces of Gandalf the White, Aragorn Elessar, Gimli son of Gloin and Prince Legolas I have been here to care you back to health."  
  
Legolas! Legolas had found her! "Where did they go?" Ana struggled to pull her feet to the floor. The maiden in concern tried to persuade Anarrima to stay in bed.  
  
"My lady, you must rest!"  
  
"I have rested long enough," she said, her stubborness getting the best of her judgment. But as she attempted to stand on her own, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. The maiden scrambled to help Ana to her feet. She cursed in elvish and tried again to stand up.  
  
"You are too weak. You were terribly malnourished when they brought you here. Prince Legolas has been here with you nearly all night worried about your condition. Please, lay back down!"  
  
"No!" Ana replied forcefully as she came to her feet again, with the help of the young woman. Then she gave the maiden a pleading look, her silver eyes glowed in the candlelight of the small chamber. "I need to see them. I need to know they are alright. Please help me."  
  
Against her own good judgment she gave in to the Ranger's request and began to lead her out of the healing chamber. She could see in her eyes how much Anarrima really cared for the Prince that had brought her here. Legolas wouldn't leave her side for anything until the maiden told him that Ana would be fine.  
  
Ana's arm was slung over the maiden's shoulders as the left the healing chamber and headed to the King's Hall.  
  
The great doors of Medusel were before them, closed. The King was in council with the 4 companions about the upcoming onslaught of Saruman.  
  
"Well, my lady," the maid said looking at Anarrima, "Mithrandir requested that you not leave your chamber for any reason under my care. Surely he will turn me into something horrid for this," she smiled.  
  
"I will personally see to it that he doesn't," Anarrima smiled back. "Thank you for helping me." The maiden turned the knob and pushed one of the large doors open. Pillars reached to the sky in the great hall on each side. King Theoden sat on his throne in front of a large banner with a golden horse galloping through a large white plain. Gandalf was there beside him, giving council of what Rohan should do next. Gimli sat at a table near Aragorn and Eowyn was caring for two young children who had fled from the army of orcs that attacked their home.  
  
"Anarrima!" Legolas, who had been leaning upon one of the pillars anxiously, ran to the Ranger and took her in his arms and kissed her repeatedly, nearly in tears. He had been so worried about her the whole time. She was found tattered and unconscious, barely hanging on to life. "You should be resting Ana. Mankoi naa lle sinome? [Why are you here?]" He pulled back and searched her eyes. The light had returned and they shined brightly once again.  
  
"Legolas... I.... I couldn't stay in Lothlorien. I heard the fighting near the Anduin that day. You were outnumbered, and I had to follow. The hobbits? Where are the hobbits?" Her thoughts were still with the young Halflings.  
  
"They are safe, you should hold no worries about them... but for yourself. You need to go back to bed." He said and started toward the doors but Anarrima stopped him.  
  
"I wanted to tell you this before you left Lothlorien, it's just I never did," she looked in his ice blue eyes, rimmed with crystal tears, "Amin mela lle, Legolas."  
  
He simply melted at her words and held her even closer. In his heart he had longed to hear those words from her mouth for so long The necklace around her neck glowed brightly throught the room and she felt warm once again. Gandalf turned to Theoden upon his throne after watching the two. "This is but a taste of the treachery of Saruman. You must protect your women and children, you must lead them away from here."  
  
The maiden left quietly and Legolas and Anarrima stood near the pillar where he was originally standing. Theoden stood and paced before them. "I will not risk open war."  
  
"Open war is upon you," Aragorn said, "whether you would risk it or not. You must do something."  
  
"Last I looked," Theoden began, staring at Aragorn, "Thoeden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan."  
  
"Then what will you do?" Gandalf inquired, already guessing at what the king would decide. Anarrima was listening intently as her strength began to return slowly.  
  
"We will go to Helm's Deep." 


	27. Ch27

Anarrima stood before the grave of Theodred, her fellow Ranger fallen at the hands of Saruman. She stood in silence as the wind whipped through her hair and tears streamed from her eyes. It seemed so strange to her though, she grieved over the death of a mortal. She was always taught never to become attached to humans and still she whispered her prayers to the voices floating above the breeze. Theodred's funeral had been held while Ana was still in her healing chamber and she decided to pay her respects while the people of Rohan prepared to leave immediately for the fortress of Helm's Deep.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked slowly down the path from the city and watched in quiet mourning of the female Ranger. She held a single flower in her hand and her voice reached over the crying wind. Her bow and quiver was strapped to her back and her daggers were once again at her waist. The three started over to where she stood and bowed their heads as well. Anarrima's voice trailed off and she let the flower fall to the ground upon Theodred's grave. Death. It was something she had never understood; even through the death of her mother she never felt so much loss and pain.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and placed a hand on Ana's shoulder. He knew Theodred's passing would be difficult, especially for her. She knew him better than any of the other Rangers; he was the only one, save for Aragorn, that had accepted her and her skills. "Are you alright, Ana?"  
  
She turned slowly to face him, her eyes still red with tears. She gave a small, insecure smile. "Yes, his spirit will find its way to the halls of his forefathers in time." She glanced back at Legolas and Gimli then headed back up the path to Edoras. "I'm going to ready Dimrost for the journey."  
  
They watched as she disappeared back up the path to the stables. Legolas could feel in his heart how much pain and turmoil she felt. The look she gave him revealed so much to him. Sadness, indifference... emptiness. She had lost so much in her life that no elf should ever have to endure.  
  
"Poor lad," Gimli said shaking his head. "No matter where she goes, sadness is never far behind." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their journey would lead them through the mountains and to Helm's Deep, though their trek would not be a short one. Aragorn rode beside King Theoden at the head of the group and Gimli was speaking with Eowyn on the matter of dwarf women. Legolas rode beside Anarrima who was speaking with the maiden from her healing chamber. He could see that Ana's mood had changed slightly but he didn't dare leave her after he almost lost her once.  
  
"You are an elf?" Ana questioned with curiosity at the young maid.  
  
"That I am," she smiled back. "My name is Aurora, sent by Lord Elrond from Rivendell to aid the people of Rohan." Aurora sat upon a grey steed, clad in the garb of the Rohan woman. Her golden hair hung about her waist. "You are lucky mylady that they found you when did. We feared for your life." Their horses continued down the path as the mountain appeared to their right.  
  
"How long have you dwelled in Rohan?"  
  
"Since the last snow of the New Year's winter."  
  
Anarrima smiled and continued to speak with Aurora about her life and her years as a Ranger. But suddenly Legolas rode swiftly to the head of the company and dismounted his horse. He felt that something evil was approaching. His eyes searched the hills and plains of Rohan. At first he couldn't discern what was approaching. As they came closer, his eyes widened. "Wolves, the wolves of Isengard." The fight was about to begin.  
  
Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and prepared himself as Anarrima ran up beside him. Her fear rose as she beheld the sight. They wouldn't have much time before the wargs would arrive. She pulled out her daggers but Legolas gave her a sharp look. "Ana, I want you to help lead the people to Helm's Deep."  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What! No, I will not leave y-..."  
  
"You are no use to us with only half your strength," he interrupted firmly. His eyes pierced hers and she could see all his emotions in their depths. "You must do this for me."  
  
As the first wave appeared over the hill Legolas aimed and fired, then started down the hill but Anarrima ignored his plea. She would not leave him here that easily. She pulled one of her arrows from her quiver and swiftly placed it to her bow and let it fly. Her mark was straight as one of the riders came tumbling off his vile creature. Legolas took the head off the fallen rider then turned back to Ana. "Anarrima go NOW!" He demanded harshly, his expression was hard and his eyes flashed; his will unmoving.  
  
Surprised and frightened by his sudden sternness she placed her bow back and turned from the fight and ran to Eowyn. She too was denied a chance in battle and had been instructed by King Theoden to lead the people safely to Helm's Deep. "Eowyn, we must lead them as quickly as possible. I will scout ahead to ensure our safety." She mounted Dimrost and urged her to the head of the company. She had traveled this way before with the Rangers and knew the way fairly well. But her thoughts were turned back to Legolas and his words. In his eyes was a fire she had never seen before. Why would he not trust her skills? Even half of her strength was more than what mortal men could offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helm's Deep appeared in the distance and the Rohan people cheered at its sight. Their long journey had finally come to an end. They made their way to the gates across the vast plains and entered the great fortress. Anarrima felt neither joy nor relief as she passed the great doors. Saruman's attack upon these innocent people would be relentless and their numbers were too few; even if those left to battle survived.  
  
Men, women and children lined the hallways of the fortress with all they had left of their lives in Rohan. They looked sad and defeated. Men, who give up on hope so easily. They smiled as she passed them, but their smiles were only superficial. Fear was in their eyes. Pain was in their hearts. Dimrost was taken to the caves and Aurora walked up to her, a frown upon her face.  
  
"I heard the Prince's words to you before we departed," she said.  
  
"His words," Ana began hiding her gaze to the ground, "his words were so... dark. He does not believe in my skills. He never did."  
  
"He loves you and wishes to protect you at all costs," the maid argued. She saw that day in Rohan, she saw the look in his eyes when he looked upon her... and nothing but love and compassion shined in them. "He knows that in our fight here against Saruman, we will need your skill the most. That is the reason he sent you away."  
  
From the gates they heard the sound of hooves against the stones as the men entered the fortress. Ana and Aurora ran to the entrance and the men dismounted their horses. Her heart pounded. Legolas walked up to her, his eyes held regret and remorse. She couldn't stand to look at them... the vision of their fire still burned in her memories. She felt like crying, she knew something was wrong. He had that same look when he came to Lothlorien when Gandalf fell. Aragorn was not among the ones who returned. In Legolas' hand she saw it, the Evenstar.  
  
"Ana... Aragorn," Legolas began, but was unable to finish before Anarrima fled back to the chambers atop the stairs. He could hear her sob as she dodged the people and climbed the stairs then disappeared. He gave an uncertain look to the dwarf.  
  
"Go to her lad," Gimli said and nodded. Legolas ran up the steps as quickly as he could and passed through the wooden doors. She was sitting on one of the benches, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking from the sobs she let loose. He knew nothing of the pain she was feeling, nothing of her sorrows. He slowly walked to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Amin uumsint llei elmare, en' amin on irmoieamin, cormamin... melamin. Lle ale quel'[I do not know your pain, but I give you my desires, my heart, my soul... my love. You are not alone.]" He whispered softly in her ear and comforted her as best he could. Her sobs became less and less and he felt her relax under his touch. He encircled her back and felt her breathing return, then he began to sing to her softly.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Ana looked up in surprise and wonder. She knew that song... it was the same one she had spoke of in the confines of her chamber the day she left Mirkwood. How did he know of that song? "How...?" She questioned.  
  
"I was at your door when I heard you singing so long ago. I didn't mean to listen in, but it was so beautiful and so sad. I couldn't help to be so selfish as to wish you were mine. And you still have all of me."  
  
For hours he held her close to him and dusk slowly rose above the horizon; battle was near at hand. Suddenly the doors flew open and Aragorn staggered into the chamber barely alive. 


	28. Ch28

The women and children were ordered into the caves and every man and boy able to bear arms was called into the armory. Anarrima stood among them, watching in disappointment. Men walked by, grey and withered, bent to the will of age. Young children passed her, helmets to their eyes; eyes full of fear and confusion. They all gave her the same look, the distant gaze as if each step they took became a heavier burden to them. She shook her head as she examined the weapons handed out to the Rohan men. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys... these are no soldiers." Her voice echoed as the men prepared for battle.  
  
"Many have seen too many winters," Gimli said with just as much disappointment.  
  
"Or too few," Legolas added looking around at all the faces around him. Ana was right, these were no soldiers. They would barely stand a chance against the army of Saruman. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The room became silent and Legolas continued.  
  
"Boe a hûn... neled herain... dan caer menig! [And they should be... three hundred... against ten thousand!]"  
  
Aragorn turned to the elf and stood in the defense of the people. "Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. [They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.]" He knew that the chances of survival were very thin, but there was always hope. Gandalf had left Rohan just days before searching for reinforcements. Look for him on the 5th day... if they survived.  
  
"Aragorn," the elf said to the Ranger, "men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen! [Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!]  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted. He paused before he gave a look to Anarrima, then left the room. Ana shot an uncertain glance at Legolas, who attempted to go after Aragorn, realizing the harshness in his words. Gimli stopped the elf and shook his head. "Let him go lad."  
  
Anarrima grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him to the side. She sighed as she looked in his eyes. She could see he knew he made a mistake in the words he spoke. Ana squeezed his hand gently and whispered, "Just give him time Legolas. He is a Ranger and believes in this stand against Saruman. Have faith in the strength of men; for this may be their last stand. But I would stand beside them in their darkest hour. Will you not stand with me also?" She searched his eyes, finding their shine once again.  
  
"I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn tied on his leather chest guard and slipped on this chain mail. He picked up his dagger and bow then went for his sword... but it was not there. Suddenly Legolas and Ana appeared before him, holding his sword. Aragorn slowly reached out and took the handle.  
  
"We have trusted you this far and you have not lead us astray," Legolas began, "I'm sorry, I was wrong to despair."  
  
Aragorn smiled and clasped the elf's shoulder. "Ú-moe edhored, Legolas. [There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.]  
  
Legolas smiled then Gimli walked into the room, putting on his mail which then dragged loudly on the floor. Anarrima stifled a laugh as they looked on at the sight.  
  
"If we had time I'd get this adjusted." The dwarf looked back up to his companions and smiled. "It's a little tight across the chest."  
  
Just then a fair sounding horn rang out through the land. It was clear and beautiful, not at all the sound of the hideous orc horn Ana had heard before in Osgiliath. Again it rang out through Helm's Deep.  
  
"That is no orc horn."  
  
All four of them rushed up the stairs to the doors of the Hornburg. King Theoden looked on in amazement as an army of Elves marched through the entrance. Anarrima noticed the one who led them and ran down the stairs quickly. "Haldir!"  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We've come to honor that allegiance." Haldir smiled at Ana, then she gave him a huge hug... almost knocking him to the ground. Legolas and Aragorn laughed as they came down the steps as well.  
  
"Mae govannen, Haldir", Aragorn greeted as the army of elves stood in waiting for their command. Legolas came and stood beside Haldir and Anarrima.  
  
"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." 


	29. Ch29

They stood on the walls at Helm's Deep watching the great army advance. Anarrima stood with Legolas and Gimli and the other Elven warriors on the north side of the wall. She held her bow in hand and looked out in the distance. She had fought the evil Sauron before at Osgiliath, but this was different. There were no more reinforcements coming to their aid. Legolas' words had finally begun to set in on her mind; 'Three hundred, against ten thousand.' How could they survive such odds? No one spoke a word, but only watched and waited. Small twinkling lights appeared and Ana could feel the ground below shake under her the feet of the Uruk-hai army. Aragorn walked up and stood behind Gimli looking out over the land, his sword drawn and ready.  
  
"Well lad," the dwarf began, barely able to look over the top of the wall, "that luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night."  
  
The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled as the army marched ever closer over the plains of Rohan. Legolas held his bow tight as the lightning reflected off the distant shields. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."  
  
"Let's hope they last the night."  
  
Ana turned to Legolas and smiled, trying to lighten the tension as much as she could. "I have a little proposition for you both upstanding male warriors." She then pulled her hair up and fastened it, still smiling.  
  
"And what would that be, mylady?" the dwarf inquired with interest.  
  
"I can kill more of those nasty, vile, ugly creatures marching towards us than you both... combined." She smiled smugly and returned her gaze forward.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Legolas smirked and looked over to Gimli. "I believe that is a challenge, my friend. A bold challenge might I add." Rain began to fall from the black sky above, pounding on their armor.  
  
"Shall we accept this bold proposal of hers Master Elf?" Gimli looked up at Anarrima and smiled.  
  
"We shall," he replied as the raindrops dripped down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The army stood before the fortress, reeking of evil and hate. They seemed to go for miles and miles. They held giant flags bearing the White Hand of Saruman, the noises they made could chill even the strongest heart of the bravest warrior. Great ladders could be seen carried. Anarrima's silver eyes focused on the front line, examining each weak point in their armor and the certain way they held their weapon. "Their armor is weak under the arms and at the neck."  
  
Gimli was jumping up and down trying desperately to look ever the wall. "I can't see! What's going on?"  
  
"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas smirked "or would you like me to find you a box?" Both Gimli and Anarrima laughed. Anarrima's hair was dripping and her tunic was soaked. She wondered if Dimrost was safe within the caves with the other horses. She wondered if she would even see the sun rise the next day. Even if she did not survive the night, she would die knowing she was fighting side-by-side with the people she loved the most. Sauron was looking for the Ring... and her, but if somehow he did find her, she'd be darned if she would go down without a fight. She drew her bow and placed an arrow against the string as the first wave of Uruk-hai advanced.  
  
Suddenly all went a blur. "Tangado a chadad! [Prepare to fire!]" Aragorn ordered and the elves readied their bows. Ana's teeth clenched and pulled the arrow back.  
  
"Leithio i philinn! [Fire the arrows!]"  
  
Orcs fell before the wall and elves and men fell from the wall. More came and charged over the dead orcs.  
  
"Anybody hit anything?" Gimli asked holding his axe ready for them to flood over the wall. "Send them to me. Come on!"  
  
Arrows flew through the air. The battle was becoming fierce. Anarrima spotted something and shouted, "Pendraith! [Ladders!]" Ana counted to herself as she let each arrow fly from her bow... "10... 11... 12... 13."  
  
The orcs climbed up the ladder and over the wall. Ana put her bow back on her back and drew her daggers, ducking and parrying then slashing. "24... 25... 26..."  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli shouted to the elf, "two already!"  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas responded after pulling his dagger out of the head of an Uruk-hai.  
  
"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli took his axe and swung it at two orcs charging at him, killing them instantly.  
  
"Nineteen!"  
  
Below near the wall's deepening drain Anarrima could see one of the Uruk- hai carrying a giant explosive to the small opening in the wall, then another. Running out of the huge army was an orc carrying a torch. 'They're going to blow the wall.'  
  
"Togo han dad, Legolas! [Bring him down, Legolas!]" She called to him. Legolas spotted the orc, pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot the retched creature, but to no avail. " Dago hon! Dago hon!!!" Still the creature stayed on his feet. The orc dove into the drain... then all went silent. 


	30. Ch30

Anarrima was thrown to the ground as the explosion breeched the wall. Giant boulders of stone fell from the sky. Men, elves and orcs lay dead all about her. Smoke bellowed to the sky as the rain ceased for a moment. Water rushed from the undamed river behind Helm's Deep as the army prepared to flood into the fortress. She looked to her left warily. Aragorn had fallen with her from the top of the wall. Slowly they both began to rise to their feet to see a hoard of orcs charging at them. Ana braced herself and readied her daggers for a meeting with her foes. "I will not go down without a fight," she said.  
  
"Nor will I," Aragorn drew his sword and braced himself beside his female companion, his friend. "For the Dunedain."  
  
"For the Dunedain."  
  
Up on the wall they heard a shout and a dwarf flew from the upper level, landing in the middle of the host. Gimli got up and swung his axe against the Uruk-hai. Aragorn and Anarrima charged in to help their comrade, an army of Elven warriors at their back. Her daggers found their mark on the head of the first orc. She slashed at each one in turn, counting as she went. "36... 37... 38... 39."  
  
Legolas searched through the men for Ana, but she was no where to be found. She wasn't on the wall, and she wasn't among the dead. He heard shouting near the breech in the wall and saw Aragorn, Gimli and Anarrima with the Elven army, fighting for their lives. Legolas grabbed the shield from a dead orc and slid down the steps, shooting as he went. "31... 32... 33." At the bottom he pulled out his daggers and dug them into the abdomen of an Uruk-hai and kicked him to the ground, finishing him off with a thrust at the throat. "Anarrima!"  
  
The fierce battle raged on. Legolas ran to where Anarrima took the head off one of her foes with one of the skills Legolas taught long ago back in Mirkwood. The two elves shared a brief glance before turning back to their task. She saw a familiar gleam in his eyes, a gleam she had first beheld that day when he said he loved her. She would have been lost in that look if not for a shout from King Theoden atop the fortress. "Fall back to the keep!" They fought their way to the stairs leading up to the top of the keep, clearing the way of orcs as they went. Aragorn looked back up and yelled.  
  
"Haldir! Nan Barad! [To the Keep!]"  
  
Haldir nodded and ordered his elves to fall back as well. Anarrima and Legolas had to take Gimli by each arm and drag him back with them against his will. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Ana turned just in time to see an orc at Haldir's back. She watched in horror as the beast delivered a fatal blow to the Captain of the Galadhrim. Her heart nearly stopped and her voice escaped her.  
  
"Haldir!" She screamed and started up the stairs to him, but Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to the keep with him. She kicked and screamed trying to escape his grasp but he held on to her. Tears streamed from her eyes as they reached the top of the wall. Below they could see Aragorn and Gimli upon the entrance ramp slaughtering orc after orc attempting to overcome the entrance, giving the men time to finish repairing the door.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted and threw down a rope to them. Anarrima spotted a large ladder being hoisted up the battlements... 20 or 30 orcs prepared to storm the top of the wall. Pulling her bow off her back and placing an arrow to the string she shot the rope anchoring the ladder to the stone and watched as it went crashing down below onto the army of Uruk-hai. She then turned and guarded Legolas' back as he pulled Aragorn and Gimli to safety.  
  
"We need to get back to the keep," Aragorn said making his way back up to the fortress hall. "Pull everyone back inside."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The fortress is taken," Theoden said defeated. "It is over." His men still attempted to delay the batterings of the Uruk army pounding at the large wooden door. Legolas and Ana tried desperately to gather benches and tables to hold the doors too. Her hands were bloody and she was exhausted. She looked up out the window to see the rays of the morning sun begin to flood into the room.  
  
"The sun is rising."  
  
Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the East.  
  
King Theoden sat upon his horse, Aragorn upon his, Legolas upon Arod and Anarrima upon Dimrost. "We ride out and meet them head-on," Aragorn said to the king. Ana looked at Legolas and smiled. They had survived the night fighting side-by-side. The ring around her neck shown brightly in the sun as she mouthed the words "I love you" and the doors were broken in by the orcs. They charged at the unaware intruders, down the entrance of the fortress killing all they could upon horseback. The horn of Helm Hammerhand blew in the deep and echoed all across the land to the mountain sides.  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment and looked off into the east. Up on the cliff side was a white figure upon his horse. "Gandalf." A sudden light streams from the eastern slopes and the whole host of orcs became alarmed and confused. But Gandalf was not alone. With him was Eomer... and his Rohirrim. Down the slope they charged, much to the dismay of the Uruk army. The surviving orcs fled back to the south, back into Fangorn Forest; the awakened trees awaited them... and finished them off in turn.  
  
Helm's Deep was defended. The people of Rohan were saved. Victory was won.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The orc corpses were being piled and burned behind Helm's Deep and the deceased men and elves were buried together, the graves unmarked so none after them could identify the Firstborn from the Afterborn... as it should have been. Anarrima stood before a mound beside the southern wall of the Deep; Haldir's grave. She sighed heavily as she laid a small white flower upon the mound. From behind her walked up Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Her head was bowed and she was whispering a prayer in elvish as Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is twice I've had to visit the grave of my companion," She said with sorrow when she finished. Her tears had dried when she heard them coming up behind her, for she did not desire them to see her cry again.  
  
"Valinor awaits Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said and knelt before the mound. "Farewell, my friend. May his soul find the Halls of Mandos, find peace in the golden light." Legolas and Gimli nodded without saying a word and knelt also before the grave in respect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anarrima and Gimli sat upon a dead Uruk-hai conversating about the battle, the dwarf's axe still imbedded in the orc's head and Ana was cleaning her daggers of the blood and body parts of Saruman's army. Her bow was strapped to her back but her quiver had been spent of all her arrows. She was unharmed for the most part, save for various cuts and bruises about her body. Her hair was a mess and her tunic was spotted black with orc blood. "That was an impressive leap from the wall."  
  
"Well as I always say Ana," the dwarf began and lit his pipe, "nobody tosses a dwarf." They both chuckled at that as Legolas walked up to them examining his bow, a wide grin plastered across his face.  
  
"The final count," he stated confidently, "... 42."  
  
"Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish Princling," Gimli said, taking another puff and looking up at the elf. "But I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Around them the Rohan men continued piling and burning the defeated army. Anarrima laughed at Legolas' sudden expression change from arrogance to shock.  
  
Swiftly Legolas grabbed an arrow from his quiver and shot. Ana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the arrow hit its mark... right between her legs and straight into the Uruk-hai. Legolas smirked at her abrupt halt of laughter.  
  
"43."  
  
Gimli stared at the elf incredulously. "He was already dead."  
  
"He was twitching."  
  
"He was twitching," the dwarf began and tugged at his axe, "because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system!"  
  
Anarrima regained her composure and gave a sharp look at Legolas. She got up, pulled the arrow out of the corpse and walked over to where he stood and handed him the arrow. "Very mature Prince, but there is no need to argue over that kill." She smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"And why is that?" Legolas inquired following her. Even though the battle was over, the war for Middle-earth had yet to begin. He was afraid to let Anarrima slip from his sight. His heart still pounded from the memory of the look she gave him last night. It was a look of pure love and devotion for him. He was totally lost to her now; he was hers for all eternity.  
  
She turned and smiled brightly, her eyes full of mirth. "43 doesn't beat 85." She kissed him and walked away stifling her laughter. Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and stood bewildered. 85? She out killed him? "She's always full of surprises."." 


	31. Ch31

Gandalf lead the company through Fangorn Forest back to Edoras and Meduseld. With the people of Rohan back safely in their homes King Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Anarrima, Gimli, and the other men made their way back to Rohan. The forest seemed friendlier than it did before, which gave Gimli much comfort. Legolas and Anarrima laughed and talked with each other, enjoying the company of long time friends and new found love between them both.  
  
As the company emerged from the woods, Isengard stood before them, and two small hobbits were sitting atop the wall, smoking and carrying on without a care it seemed in the world.  
  
"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard." Merry stood up and greeted them with his pipe held high in the air.  
  
Typical hobbit... smoking and feasting when they desperately fought for their lives just hours before at Helm's Deep.  
  
"We are under orders! From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry smiled and Pippin blew a smoke ring in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They began riding to Orthanc through the flooded ruins of Isengard, Merry riding with Aragorn and Pippin now riding with Gandalf.  
  
A large Ent stepped forward and greeted Gandalf. "Young master, Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."  
  
Ana looked up in wonder. She heard tales of the great shepards of the forest but never before had she seen one with her own eyes. All around Isengard they stomped and rummaged through, clearing out its evils. "They're amazing."  
  
"Yes they are," Legolas said, watching them at work. This, too, was his first sight of an ent. He then turned his gaze back to the wizard who was wrapping something in his cloak, it looked like a large round stone. Gandalf turned and began to ride away, everyone following in foot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was lying on a cold, hard floor in a dark chamber. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked, but nothing came into focus. Torches were lit all along the walls, giving off barely enough light to discern anything in the room. Anarrima rose to her feet slowly and searched around. There on the wall was a large mirror, shattered by seemingly and iron fist in a fit of rage. In her reflection she saw she wore that hideous black dress. Her long black hair was in tangles and the ring that hung around her neck was gone. Then suddenly she spotted a form sitting limp in a corner of the chamber. She turned around and walked quietly and curiously to the form and knelt down beside it, removing the good of his cloak from his face. Legolas.  
  
Her eyes widened and she wanted to scream, but nothing escaped her throat but a harsh gasp. His eyes were open, but they were pale... looking straight through her! The color in his face was completely gone and his skin was as if touching ice. Lying in his lifeless hands was her necklace and the ring. Ana cried as she tried to revive him, calling his name but he didn't answer, he just stared into her eyes as if she wasn't even there.  
  
Behind her she could see light begin to pour into the room from the open door. She gave Legolas a soft kiss and then one last look before she headed toward the doorway. She stepped out of the chamber and the light began to fade and a long, dark bridge appeared over an endless dark chasm. Then the ground beneath her began to quake and crumble under her feet. Anarrima had no choice but to escape across the narrow bridge. It went on forever with no end in sight. She ran and ran then the floor fell out from under her and she fell. Anarrima tried desperately to pull herself up, but her arms were too weak. Down below in the chasm she could see a great eye wreathed in flame. Her fingers lost their grip and the darkness began to consume her. She screamed as she fell forever, a voice repeated... "I see you Anarrima. You cannot escape me. The elf cannot protect you in your dreams...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anarrima's eyes shot open, her forehead beaded with sweat and she was shaking all over. Her heart pounded as she stared up at the ceiling of the Halls of Edoras. Beside her Legolas lay resting peacefully, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She reached out and unsteady hand and grazed her fingertips across his lips, comforted by the warmth of his skin and the feel of his breath. Replaying the image of him in her dream brought her to tears so she pulled the blanket off her and quietly stood up from their bed on the floor. All around the Great Hall men slept, even the two young hobbits lay sleeping, smiles upon their faces. Ana stepped lightly over all the sleeping forms and walked outside the Golden Hall. With her cloak wrapped around her she looked out in the distance to Mordor.  
  
Legolas had felt her trembling fingertips upon his lips and then leave his embrace. He went to go after her but Gandalf gave him a soft look that told him to give her time. The wizard was sitting upon a bench smoking his pipe. He had seen Anarrima when she was startled from her sleep, by what her could surely guess. Legolas walked softly to where Gandalf sat and took a seat beside him.  
  
"Her nightmares are becoming more frequent," Legolas began, staring at the doors of the hall. He could still feel her touch, it was so uncertain and unsteady as if she was trying to convince herself that he was really there.  
  
Gandalf blew a ring of smoke into the air and nodded. "Sauron knows that each day brings Anarrima closer to Mordor. As he grows stronger, her dreams become more vulnerable and Sauron takes a hold of them. Daedeloth is their link."  
  
How can we stop him then?" Legolas looked at Gandalf, pleading for an answer to save Ana.  
  
"The Ring must be destroyed. Sauron must be defeated, and Daedeloth must be brought back from the service of the Dark Lord... or killed by one of his own blood. But as long as his eye is fixed upon us, he stays blind to Frodo and the Ring. But also... Anarrima needs to know you stand beside her, or she will succumb to her nightmares."  
  
The elf smiled softly and left Gandalf to take some rest before sunrise. He walked out to where Ana stood atop the steps, looking out at the stars. He felt there was nothing her could do to help her... he couldn't protect her in her dreams. He put his hood over his head and stood beside her, watching the sky above.  
  
"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East... a sleepless malice." He turned his gaze to her and beheld her silver eyes. "But never fear that malice Ana. Know that even if our path leads us into the black lands of Mordor itself... I will always be beside you."  
  
Anarrima smiled and took his hand. She knew he would always be there for her... it was Sauron's doing that her minded drifted into such dreams. Suddenly she felt a weight upon her mind. "The eye of the enemy is moving." Her eyes searched the horizon of Mordor.  
  
Legolas turned to Anarrima in alarm. "He is here." 


	32. Ch32

They ran inside the hall to see a flaming eye in the hands of Pippin and Merry looking on in horror. "Gandalf!" Legolas yelled and Aragorn ran inside and took the palantir from the hobbits hand. The Ranger's gaze was pulled to the flaming eye and he began to shake violently. Anarrima went quickly to Aragorn and tried to pry the stone out of his hands. "Legolas! Come hold him!" The elf ran over and held Aragorn's shoulders firmly as Ana still attempted to remove the palantir from his hands. She could hear Sauron's voice in her head and her hands began to burn. All the men around the hall woke up in alarm of the situation unfolding.  
  
"Get... out... of... my... HEAD!" Anarrima screamed as Aragorn released the palantir and she let it fall to the ground. It rolled across the floor until Gandalf grabbed it and tucked it inside his robe. The hall went silent and the wizard gave a sharp look at the frightened hobbit lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Fool of a Took!"  
  
Legolas let go of Aragorn's shoulders as the violent jarring ceased. He went to where Ana was sitting on the ground staring at her hands. They were red and burned from the palantir and she was hurt noticeably. As Gandalf talked with Pippin, Legolas knelt beside Ana and took her hands into his and rubbed them gently. They were like fire when he touched them. "Anarrima... what did He say to you?"  
  
"He... He said that the... the light within me would fade. I could not escape my fate... I could not escape my destiny to be a Queen." She slowly stood up and Legolas released her hands from his. A Queen... her destiny to be a queen. If it was in his power, she would become his queen and live her life with him in happiness. But his thoughts strayed from that as he looked upon her once again. Ana went to Merry, who was looking on at Gandalf with worried eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
"He... he always has to look!" He cried in despair.  
  
"Get some sleep, young hobbit. Pippin will be fine," Ana smiled at him and pulled him into her embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Gandalf was speaking with King Theoden. Aragorn, Gimli, Ana and Legolas were present also.  
  
"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf began in council with the King. "A fool... but an honest fool he remains."  
  
At the other end of the hall Merry and Pippin sat at a long table, they both held a look of remorse that tore at Anarrima's heart. They were so innocent. How did they get pulled into this war? Why did they deserve this? They didn't belong here.  
  
"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth."  
  
Ana gave a glance to Aragorn and smiled. For as long as she knew him, she had seen him as a true king among men. He was one to be feared, and would be the one to take back the throne of Gondor and unite the world of men. Everyone remained silent as Gandalf continued.  
  
"Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."  
  
Theoden gazed at the wizard, then at the hobbits. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"  
  
Anarrima was enraged at his question. How could he forsake Gondor like that? If Gondor fell, the world of men would fall, Frodo and the Ring would be found, Ana would be found... and all would be lost.  
  
Aragorn turned to look at Theoden. "I will go."  
  
"No!" The wizard protested immediately.  
  
"But they must be warned!" Ana interjected in Elessar's defense. Gandalf then walked over to where they stood and looked into Anarrima's eyes.  
  
"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith . . ." he then turned to Pippin sitting on the wooden bench, "And I won't be going alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anarrima sat with Aragorn outside of Medusled under the morning sun. Night had passed when last Gandalf had left for the White City with Pippin and Legolas and Gimli were with King Theoden trying to convince him to send his men in aid to Gondor. Ana looked out over the distance to the mountains.  
  
"What did you seen in the stone, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn's gaze remained toward the mountains as he smoked his pipe in thought. "The White Tree of Gondor... burning and engulfed in flames. I saw Arwen passing into the lands of shadow. I saw you in a black wedding dress, and a dark, iron crown encircling your head." He cast his gaze to the ground, "the one beside you was not Legolas however. But when you took hold of the Palantir and his gaze met your own, I saw what He feared. The White Tree in full bloom, Arwen as my Queen... and you at Legolas' side as his bride in a beautiful white dress. The light within you was rekindled and you were with child."  
  
"Light?" Ana questioned. "What light?"  
  
"You are the Child of Light, Anarrima. Your mother was one of the first Maia to grace this earth and you were the one born to the light of Arda."  
  
Anarrima stared at him in wonder and confusion. The Child of Light was just a myth that her father had told her a long time ago after her mother died. He told her that no such being existed and that the Maia were the only ones blessed to the lands of Arda. He must have been mistaken. "How do you know of this?"  
  
"Gandalf knew of your coming to this world. That is why your fate is held with the fate of the Ring." He said simply and then suddenly turned his gaze back to the snow-capped mountains where a small flame was kindled at their peaks.  
  
"The Beacons are lit!" He stood up and ran back to the Golden Halls with Ana following him. He went to Theoden, Legolas and Gimli... gasping for breath.  
  
"The Beacons of Minas Tirith are lit! Gondor calls for aid."  
  
The King was silent for a moment, and all in the great Hall awaited his answer eagerly. It was a decision that could decide the future of Middle- earth.  
  
"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their road to Dunharrow would not be a short one. Aragorn, Legolas, Anarrima and Gimli were ordered to conjure up all the soldiers they could from the lands of the west. They traveled for days and days with all the speed they could. Most men they came across would cover their ears in fear of their purpose to ride to Minas Tirith. They cowered in fear at the very name of Sauron. Yet others, at the sight of Aragorn, heir to the throne, stood up in allegiance with their king and gave their oath to fight against the Dark Lord. With near a thousand men the company made their way back to Dunharrow and King Theoden.  
  
"This is not near enough men to face Sauron's war," Anarrima commented to Legolas as they came upon the Rohan encampment. White tents were set up all around the area and men walked around with shield and sword. Aragorn, Legolas and Ana unmounted their steeds and tied them to a post near their own tents. Aragorn went to speak with King Theoden and a guest while the two elves and the dwarf sat around a small fire.  
  
While Legolas and Gimli were talking with each other about Fangorn and the Glittering Caves, Anarrima's attention was drawn to the mountain pass of Dwimorberg. Men would not pass near its entrance; steeds would neigh at the very sight of it. Voices of the past called out in the distance and an eerie feeling fell upon her. What was beyond that mountain pass? Why were men so reluctant to pass its great stone statues? The sudden breeze from Dwimorberg blew through her hair and chilled the very blood that flowed through her veins. But shaking her head she turned back to the ensuing conversation of the two males beside her.  
  
"Then it is settled," Gimli began, "when this war is won, you shall show me the wonders of Fangorn, and in return I will give you a grand tour of Rohan's Glittering Caves."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "And Master Dwarf, you must come and enjoy the hospitality of Mirkwood. My father would be quite enthralled to meet such an honorable dwarf."  
  
Mirkwood. Ana missed Mirkwood terribly. Her thoughts strayed back to her youth when Aragorn passed with Brego, preparing for some unknown journey. She had a feeling what Elessar was planning, they were in dire need of more men. She turned her gaze to Legolas and Gimli, who themselves had the same idea she had. She got up and untied Dimrost and Legolas did the same with Arod. They walked up to Aragorn with their steeds just as he finished packing his provisions.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" The dwarf asked sternly, staring at his companion.  
  
"Not this time Master Gimli, I'm going alone." Aragorn said, but Ana and Legolas stood in front of him in protest.  
  
"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas smiled and held Arod's reins.  
  
"You're not leaving without us," Anarrima said, "we would not have you travel any path alone."  
  
Unable to avoid them the Ranger smiled in defeat and mounted his horse and the others followed in suit. Legolas knew Aragorn's purpose, for he could see the reforged sword of Narsil at his waist. He would travel the dreaded Paths of the Dead to summon the cursed men of the mountain, cursed by an oath refused in the days of Isildur. The men of the Rohan encampment watched in angst as the four passed through the great stones of Dwimorberg and disappeared into the black shadows. 


	33. Ch33

Day broke the sky, grey and sunless, as they continued through the desolate path through the mountains. Everything was brown and barren, dead and dry as bone. Not a sound could be heard over the hooves of the horses, bird nor beast. Dimrost's steps were light over the land and Anarrima's gaze remained forward through the bare trees. The wind was cold and bit at her hands.  
  
"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" She asked slipping her hand over the hilt of the dagger at her waist. Even as one of the Dunedain she never knew of the men of the mountain.  
  
"One that is cursed," Legolas replied, looking across the land. "Long ago the men of the mountain swore and oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Islidur cursed them, never to rest until they fulfilled their oath."  
  
In front of them appeared the door of Dimholt, laden with skulls and bones. Two great stones stood on either side like guards to the entrance. But despite their urges the horses would not pass beyond the door. They unmounted their steeds near the entrance. Anarrima felt her senses go numb looking into the darkness of the Paths of the Dead. Dimrost became nervous and neighed with Arod and Brego. Out of the shadows came a gust of wind, haunted voices filled the air around them. The voices surrounded her, and she could see faces at men staring back at her. Startled Dimrost pulled from her grip and escaped back through the mountain pass, followed by both Brego and Arod. As the voices faded from her ears the faces disappeared into the shadows of Dwimorberg.  
  
"That's twice she's done that to me when I needed her the most," Ana muttered to herself looking back at the door.  
  
"The way is shut..." Legolas read the writing above the entrance.  
  
"I do not fear death," Aragorn stated and walked through the entrance into the darkness. Legolas and Anarrima exchanged a look and followed after him together. Gimli stood outside in bewilderment.  
  
"Now this is a thing unheard of! Elves will go underground when a dwarf dare not!" He pulled his axe out and reluctantly passed through the door of stone . "Oh! I would never hear the end of it."   
  
Anarrima had grabbed a torch from the Dunharrow encampment before they had departed, now it was lit and she held it out in front of her, lighting their way. Its light fell upon the bones of a man long dead. He was clad in mail, and sill his shield lay near him unshattered. His belt was of gold and garnets, and a rich gold helmet was upon his head. He had fallen near the far wall of the cave, and before him stood a stony door closed: his fingers were still clawing at the cracks. A broken sword lay by him, like he had hewn at the rocks in his last despair. Then a chill blast came from a chasm ahead of them and her flame flickered and went out.  
  
Suddenly Legolas heard the sound of water, faint and distant. A light grew beyond the gateway ahead of them. With caution they passed through the gateway and out into a large chasm. "The dead are following," Legolas whispered, felling the presence of men from the past all around him.  
  
"Who enters my domain?" The King of the Dead appeared before them. Ana's blood froze when she beheld him, the Oathbreaker.  
  
"One will have your allegiance," Aragorn said stepping forward, fear was nowhere seen in his eyes or heard in his voice.  
  
"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," the King bellowed.  
  
"You will suffer me." A whole city appeared around them, and dead soldiers surrounded them. Slowly Anarrima inched her way to Legolas standing behind her and stood beside him as the host closed in on them.  
  
"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it.... Now you must die."  
  
Fearing for the life of his companions Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and shot, but the arrow went straight through the dead King and clattered to the ground.  
  
"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn stepped forward through all the soldiers.  
  
"None but the king of Gondor may command me." The king pulled out his sword and lunged at Aragorn, but he was blocked by Narsil.  
  
"That blade was broken!"  
  
"It has been reforged. I am the heir of Isildur... fight for me, what say you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Late as usual!" The orc captain yelled at the approaching fleet near Osgiliath. The army had overrun the small army of men, and now they used the fallen city as a port for the fleet of ships set to dock from the East. "Pirate scum! There's knife work to be done here that needs doing! Come on you sea-rats. Get off your ships!"  
  
Out of the first ship jumped Aragorn, Anarrima, Legolas and Gimli. The orc captain was bewildered at first, but snarled as his army stood behind him.  
  
"There are enough for all of us," Ana said pulling her bow out and notching an arrow. Legolas smiled and did the same as Gimli readied his axe. From behind them the dead soldiers came forth from the ships and charged at the orc army. Gimli gave a hearty laugh and ran after the two elves.  
  
"May the best dwarf win!"  
  
The orc captain ordered the army to retreat but they were demolished before they could even begin to gather themselves. The dead men swept over the orcs. As they made their way north to the Pellenor Fields the sun began to set behind the mountains. And in that hour the great battle of the fields of Gondor was over, and not one living foe was left standing; all were slain save those who fled to die. Mûmakil carcasses lay across the fields and orc bodies hewn upon the ground. Anarrima, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stood near the entrance to Minas Tirith, the dead army surrounded all of them and their king stepped forward.  
  
"Do not hold us in bondage any longer, Lord Elessar. Release us!"  
  
Aragorn unsheathed the Anduil and held it high. "I hold your oaths fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."  
  
As they were released from their curse the army faded before their eyes into the shadow world. Dusk took the sky of Gondor as the four made their way to the gates of Minas Tirith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The paths of the white city were paved with stone and the people rejoiced through the streets in victory. The army of the enemy had been driven back at least at the moment. As they approached the citadel, Aragorn was requested in the House of Healing and Legolas, Anarrima and Gimli were shown to their rooms for the night.  
  
"I bid you both a very good night," the dwarf bowed and entered into his chamber. It had been a very long day for them all and a good night's rest was well deserved. Anarrima and Legolas continued down the hallway and came to their rooms. Ana was reluctant to enter, sleep was no longer a comfort to her as her dreams were haunted. Legolas noticed that uncertain look in her eyes and held her hand.  
  
"I will stay with you tonight. You have nothing to fear this night."  
  
She turned to him and smiled. In his eyes she could see truth and trust. They entered the room and out the window the moon shown bright above the city. They removed their bows and quivers and placed them in the corner and Ana sat on the bed. She could see Mordor in the distance and the mountain of fire spewing out and lighting the sky over Sauron's realm. Her hands were shaking as she stared at the floor. Legolas sat beside her and took her hands into his. He lifted her chin to meet her gaze and kissed her softly. He wanted her to know that if tomorrow be his last day upon this earth, that he loved her dearly and would give himself to her for all eternity. He caressed her cheek as he laid her on the bed and kissed her again, more passionate than before. 


	34. Ch34

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deep." Gandalf stood in the great citadel of Minas Tirith. Aragorn leaned upon one of the pillars lining the hall, Gimli sat in Denothar's throne smoking his pipe and Legolas and Anarrima stood off with Eomer. The morning sun shown through the windows surrounding them.  
  
"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn replied.  
  
"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but, behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." The wizard looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgorath. We can give him that." Aragorn said in defense. Their chances may have been very low, but there was always hope as the sun rose each day. Anarrima looked at the Ranger she knew with hope in her eyes. In her heart there was still a chance that their quest would not end that day.  
  
"How?" Gimli asked taking a puff from his pipe.  
  
"Draw out Sauron's army. Empty his lands. We will gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."  
  
Legolas' eyes brightened. He knew Elessar's plan to distract the Dark Lord. "A diversion." Anarrima knew his plan too. Sauron was searching for her as well as the Ring. If she were to go to the Black Gate and draw his gaze to her, Frodo would be free to cross the land of Mordor.  
  
Gimli looked at the elf with a smile. "Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The army formed a short distance from the entrance to the Black lands. Bearing the white banner of the free peoples of their lands, Aragorn rode forth to the gates. Ana followed after him hoping that her plan would work. Legolas and Gimli, with Gandalf behind them, rode after the Ranger and stood before the Black Gates of Mordor. Ana was somewhat relieved that Dimrost was not with her anymore, she did not deserve to witness such brutal hate, though she did wish to see her steed once again. She sat upon one of the Gondorian horses beside Aragorn and Gandalf and her heart pounded inside her chest. Each day she knew that she would confront her greatest fear... facing Sauron.  
  
"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn yelled. "And I bring with me Anarrima of Mirkwood. If you want her... come and claim her!"  
  
Suddenly the gates began to open. Orcs shouted and chanted and a great army issued forth from the Black lands. Ana could feel Sauron's gaze now upon her, and she could hear his voice in her head... the end is near.  
  
"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn shouted as they retreated back to the company of soldiers. The flood of orcs came closer and closer as hideous horns sounded in the deep. Giant trolls marched with hammers and chains. They snarled and laughed as they encircled the company. Ana became frightened; never before did she dream she would ever face this. But Aragorn rode at their head waving the white banner high in the air, Anduril gleamed in the light of the sun.  
  
"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!"  
  
"A day may come when the courage of men fail, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!"  
  
The army of the enemy became larger and larger. Trolls and terrible servents of the Dark Lord followed with stone hammers and unbreakable armor.  
  
"I never thought I'd die, fighting side-by-side with an elf." Gimli said looking out over the army.  
  
"What about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas looked down at the dwarf beside him and smiled.  
  
"I can do that!"  
  
Anarrima slowly climbed down from atop the steed and unsheathed her sword, waiting as the horns blew out from the enemy. Her silver eyes swept across the orcs slowly closing in on them. She could see the Great Eye atop Bara- Dur... staring straight at her. She then turned her gaze to Legolas and beheld his ice blue eyes. They shared a night together and her love for him never was so strong.  
  
"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar'thar. [I will follow you to death and beyond.]" Her voice faltered as his eyes filled with tears at her words.  
  
Aragorn then turned slowly to them... and smiled.  
  
"For Frodo."  
  
He ran toward the army head on. With one last look and a smile upon their face Legolas and Anarrima charged after Elessar and the company followed closely behind them as they slammed into the front line of the orcs. The battle had begun. 


	35. Ch35

Anarrima's sword was busy as it hewed the heads off of all the foes that she came across, although there was very little time to use her bow and arrows. She counted as each time the point of her daggers found their mark. Beside her she kept a close eye on the small hobbits, just to make sure they were safe from getting trampled on at the moment. Ana could hear the loud grunts of Gimli a short ways off, then a different number shouted to Legolas... who himself was quite busy with his own fight. The Nazgul screeched above head and swooped down over the soldiers.  
  
But suddenly the crowd of orcs that surrounded her and the Gondorien soldiers fighting at her side ceased their onslaught upon them, and parted as if someone were walking through. Before Anarrima he stood, dark and hideous. She wanted to cry out in fear, but no words escaped her throat... she couldn't move, could breath and just stood staring at him. Legolas turned when the orcs stopped their fight and saw him standing before Ana... Daedeloth. He was dressed all in black and his dark hair was pulled back in the fashion of the elves. His eyes flashed blood red as his hand reached for her.  
  
"Anarrima... he calls for you." His voice sounded hoarse and he no longer held the light of the Eldar as he once did. She could feel her head pound as Sauron took hold of her mind once more, but this time much stronger than ever before.  
  
Ana's silver eyes flashed with the fire of the Moriquendi and held her dagger out in defiance. Her breathing became heavy and her chest ached, but she lifted her gaze to Daedeloth and smiled. "I have given myself to someone else."  
  
Daedeloth unsheathed his sword as his face twisted in anger and lunged at Ana. She blocked his blow with her dagger, but the force knocked her to the ground. Her dagger shattered into hundreds of pieces and the hilt landed inches from her hand. Legolas yelled out in alarm and notched an arrow to his bow and shot, the arrow hit Daedeloth flush in the heart. But the Moriquendi pulled the arrow from his chest and laughed mockingly. He snapped the arrow in two like a twig and threw it off to the side.  
  
"Now this looks very familiar," he said turning his attention back to Ana, still lying on the ground helpless. She looked up at him puzzled as he held his sword out, prepared to take her to the Dark Lord like he had promised. "This was the same way I killed your mother. You know..." he began and gave an evil grin, "you have her eyes."  
  
Anarrima's blood boiled over in rage. Her mother was... killed? By her father. He lied when he said she died just before she left for Mirkwood, he murdered her. Looking past Daedeloth she could still see Sauron's eye looking on and grabbing a hold of her mind. She reached back slowly to unsheathe her other dagger but Daedeloth stepped on her wrist to prevent her. He reached down and ripped the necklace off her and threw it to the ground in anger.  
  
"You fool," he spat out at her. "You had the chance to become a queen of this Middle-earth! But now that you have refused our Lord Sauron... you must die like the ungrateful daughter you are!"  
  
"But you indeed are blind, dear father." Anarrima began coldly. She knew she needed to keep Sauron's gaze still occupied from the mountain, Frodo still had the chance to cross Mordor unhindered. Everything around them still remained silent and Legoas could do nothing but watch. "What you don't see atar [father]... I am a Queen. My heart belongs only to a Prince I have known almost my whole life, and there is no force on this earth, not even Sauron himself... that can change the way I feel for him."  
  
Daedeloth snarled with hate and held his sword up to deliver the final blow, but suddenly Sauron's eye was turned to the mountain of fire and all the enemy forces seemed bewildered at the change. His eye became startled and lost all coherency as Mount Doom spewed and smoked. The large trolls and the legions of orcs fled from the battlefield as they all watched in amazement as the tower of Barad-Dur began to crumble and fall to the ground. Distracted from Anarrima, Daedeloth watched in horror as he beheld the great tower falling from the Mordor skyline and Sauron's eye extinguished as it toppled to the ground. Anarrima got up quickly as the ground began to quake and collapse under the feet of the orcs.  
  
Daedeloth dropped his sword as the ground began to disappear. In one last struggle for his life Daedeloth pulled his dagger out and drove it into Ana's side out of desperation. Everything around her went deathly quiet. She heard nothing... not the screams of the defeated orcs... not the triumphant cheers of the soldiers... not the desperate attempts of her companion to get to her. Blood poured from her wound and onto her hands. Legolas ran through the fleeing foes, pushing, shoving and killing as he desperately fought to get to her. She dropped to her knees as her father fell into the dark chasm before the Black Gates... screaming his forgiveness to her as he disappeard into the black below. The bloody dagger fell to the ground next to her shattered one.  
  
Legolas got to Ana, dropped his bow to the ground and knelt to her side as everyone around them cheered Frodo's name in victory. The quest was successful; the hobbits had destroyed the cursed Ring at last. Then they noticed the red stain on the side of Ana's tunic as the elf picked her up into his arms and rushed her through the crowd. "We need to get her to Minas Tirith." Legolas yelled to Aragorn with Ana limp in his arms.  
  
As the battlefield cleared and Pippin wiped the tears from his eyes he noticed something glitter upon the ground. It was the necklace. He picked it up slowly and held it in his hands. He thought back to when he first saw Anarrima in Lothlorien, and how sad she seemed. "Why did someone like her deserve a life like this?" He thought as he followed the soldiers back to the white city and tucked the necklace in his pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anarrima lay in the Healer's room of Minas Tirith, all the Fellowship at her side. Legolas held her hand, which was now ice cold and the wound on her side still unable to be healed. They were told that her wound was mortal, and that nothing could be done for her. In her eyes he could see her resignation, and his eyes rimmed with tears. She told her own father, that she had given herself to him. Why was she always so stubborn? He knew why she was... she learned from him. He prayed that she would just fight, fight just this last time and not give in to the shadows. He couldn't live life without her by his side, not after she had become a part of it.  
  
Anarrima opened her eyes slowly, their shine now faded and their once silver mirth was replaced with grey shadows. She was slipping. She could hear the cry of the gulls on the crashing shores and she could see the light growing in the West. Legolas looked at her with tears in his eyes and smiled softly. He knew in his heart she was letting go, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. Ana smiled back faintly and whispered to him.  
  
"Do not cry for me, dear Prince. My pain is gone... you have saved me. I can hear the gulls crying, crying for me and calling me home."  
  
Legolas held her hands tighter within his and his eyes pleaded with her. "Please don't leave me Ana. Do not leave me here alone." He cried and caressed her cold, pale cheeks. Her pointed ears were covered by her dark tresses the overflowed over the pillow and the white sheets the covered were stained crimson and covered her to her waist. But with each word she spoke to him, her breaths became fainter and fainter. Legolas' voice began to fade from her ears and her glow slowly disappeared.  
  
"Let me go home... let me be free."  
  
"Then I will follow you," he said in defiance and held her gaze, but she closed her eyes and her tears fell to the soft pillow.  
  
"You still have much to do here Prince," she smiled. "Aragorn needs you, Gimli needs you... Middle-earth needs you. Do not grieve for me Legolas. Be happy and smile for me."  
  
"Then," Legolas tried to regain his voice and steady himself, then smiled through his tears," then wait for me on the white shores."  
  
Anarrima nodded and took her last breath and closed her eyes, to see no more. The Fellowship bowed in respect as Legolas buried his head into her hands and sobbed. Pippin slowly stepped forward and placed a soft hand on the elf form in the bed... and took the necklace and laid it on her chest and bowed his head again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside in the great courtyard of Minas Tirith, Aragorn Elessar was crowned the King of Condor and wedded Arwen Uncomely to become his Queen. Anarrima had been honored as a hero among all those in Middle-earth. She was honored not as a Moriquendi, not as a Ranger... but as a friend and a companion. Beside the White Tree was a black stone in her memory with the words "Look for me when the stars shine bright" engraved in elvish. One by one all of the Fellowship in turn laid flowers before her grave and prayed to the Valar that they would someday see her again.  
  
As dusk fell Legolas made his journey back to Mirkwood alone after Aragorn's Coronation. He did grieve in the death of his companion, his lover... but he remembered her face as she passed into the world of Arnor. For as long as he could remember, she was always haunted by something he couldn't fight. But when she took her last breath, she looked happy and unburdened and it was then that she truly was beautiful. The Child of Light sailed over the seas, never to see Middle-earth again.  
  
On his way to the palace he passed by the great Anduin. He stopped near the bank and stood looking out over the still water. He could hear the wind through the trees and the leaves of the trees fall into the river. He then pulled out of the pocket of his tunic Ana's necklace with the ring. It glittered in the sun as he placed it in the water and watched its broken reflection. Then out over the hills a horse appeared and trotted toward him. Suddenly he recognized the steed... Dimrost! Dimrost had returned. Legolas grabbed hold of her reins when she stopped before him, then untied the harness and let it drop to the ground. "Be gone and go with her." He whispered after her as she disappeared over the hills. With a smile on his face he continued out into the forest, back home to Mirkwood. 


	36. Epilogue

Hundreds of years had come and gone since the end of the Third Age. Gondor had flourished once again with the leadership of King Elessar and the glory of men was once again as it was in the beginning of days. Many of the Eldar had sailed to Valinor after the War of the Ring, unable to resist the call of the sea any longer, yet some remained still and dwelled in the great city of Ithilien. Legolas became the Lord of Ithilien at the bid of his father Thranduil when the elven king sailed over the sea. A great Lord he was, but a lord without his lady... his queen. Each day he dreamed he would return to her, and each day he would look to the stars and whisper her name to the wind. "Wait for me," he would remind her... "wait for me on the white shores."  
  
Just as they promised Gimli took Legolas to the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep and Legolas brought Gimli to see the wonders of Fangorn Forest. The ents had returned from Isengard and the trees were now in full bloom and their evil thoughts had passed into memory. But soon came the passing of Elessar and that of Meriadoc and Peregrin, whose resting beds were laid beside Aragorn's.  
  
On the eve of the new year after Aragorn's death Legolas built a beautiful white ship in Ithilien and with Gimli they set sail for Valinor; thus being the last of the Fellowship of the Ring to leave Middle-earth. Standing at the stern Legolas peered out over the water. The sky glittered gold in the West and the white gulls flew overhead. The breeze on the air seemed to speak to him. It was bidding him to come home and that someone awaited his arrival. Gimli walked up beside him, his red beard had turned grey and his pipe was lit, as usual. Though the dwarf had aged much over the years, Legolas still held the youthful features of his kindred, even after 3000 years of walking the earth. He looked down at Gimli and smiled. "Ulmo speaks to me. He welcomes me to his waters."  
  
"That's wonderful," Gimli replied with a smile. "I yearn to look upon the Golden Lady once again. But I would be sorely disappointed if a good pint of ale is not available upon request." Gimli chuckled at the smirk Legolas gave and left the elf to his thoughts.  
  
Out before him the white shores of Valinor appeared and everything around him seemed to glitter as if made of gold. The site was breathtaking! Darkness was nowhere to be seen and a crowd awaited the docking of the ship on the shores. As the small ship hit the land, Legolas let down a ladder and climbed down after Gimli. As his feet touched the sand he could feel a soft glow surround him and warm his very soul. Out of the crowd stepped Lord Elrond with his wife Celebrian.  
  
"Welcome to Valinor, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn appeared, more fair than they were in the Golden Woods. "We meet again, Master Gimli." The dwarf smiled and bowed before her. From behind them Gandalf the White came forward and greeted his companions.  
  
"Lord Legolas and Master Gimli," the wizard smiled. He was robed all in white and his staff was now of pure marble and a beautiful jewel set atop. "There is someone I wish you to meet." Before them stood a beautiful being captivated by an eminent glow. Her hair was like the midnight sky draped with stars, and her silver eyes shined bright. "This is Nenuial, Lady of Twilight."  
  
Legolas smiled and bowed to the Maia before him. Indeed she was one that was bore in the land of the Valar, for she was fairer than words could describe. She walked up to the elf bowed before her and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. Legolas could see wisdom and much love for all of Iluvitar's children in her gaze.  
  
"Prince Legolas," her voice was melodic and clear. She smiled as he rose to his feet, "Will you keep her waiting?" Nenuial turned her gaze across through the crowd to Thranduil and lovely maiden speaking with him. Legolas walked lightly through the crowd and stopped before his father. Thranduil embraced his son tightly then pulled away. "Le abdollen." He heard a soft voice state. There she was, dressed all in white and her dark hair was pulled up into curls atop her head. Her brow was graced with a silver circlet and around her neck was the ring as it shined in the Undying light. She smiled and her silver eyes shimmered with unfallen tears. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Anarrima." He smiled through tears of joy as she ran into his arms. "Melamin."  
  
Ana pulled back from him and caressed his face. "My Prince."  
  
Legolas smiled and pointed to the ring around her neck. "Where did you find that?"  
  
"Floating in the water there near the shore." She took it off and handed it to him. "I thought I had lost it that day... when..." Her voice faltered.  
  
"Those days are over," Legolas said and placed the ring on her finger, then smirked. "Now you have a promise to keep."  
  
"Promise?" Her eyes danced with mirth. "What promise?"  
  
"The wife of a prince has duties you know. It's not all about looking pretty and pleasing others."  
  
Anarrima raised an eyebrow in curiosity and smiled. "If I would have known that I wouldn't have even said anything about being your wife."  
  
"Well you can't get out of it now," he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her gently. "You're stuck with me for all eternity."  
  
"Eternity? Is that all?" She laughed and kissed him back. She noticed he wore the same tunic as the day she left Mirkwood, and he wore a circlet of silver upon his brow... the same she bore upon hers. "As long as Gimli is here it won't be so bad. Eternity with you, Legolas Greenleaf, may be a while."  
  
"Wine and ale for everyone!" The dwarf yelled and the elves all around them laughed in merriment. Gandalf welcomed them to Valinor and led all of them to the great golden palace of the Valar. Hand in hand Legolas and Anarrima Greenleaf passed into the Light of the West together. 


End file.
